Ginger, What's Next?
by Cathy9
Summary: The first 100 days of the Seaborn administration are over and the governing has only just begun.
1. Josh's Past

May 19, 2021

Leslie hung up the phone, made a note for herself and finished her third glass of milk of the day. She looked at her calendar and the tiny 82 in the corner. She was due to give birth on August 9th and August 2nd would be her last day of work. She'd miss her job and Mara terribly, but planned on returning to work after a little over a year long maternity leave. She said good bye to the Senators who left Mara's office and entered.

"I just got off the phone with Cheryl who confirmed she'd be flying in Friday night and spending a week with me, getting to know the routine."

"Leslie, you have to make sure she understands how we do things. I don't want anything to change. I still want to see my schedule for the next day when I leave. I want it on my desk in the morning. I finally know your filling system and it can't be changed. You have to make it clear to her that she is my gate keeper, not the boss of me. Tell her if she thinks she's going to bully my skinny ass into doing something, she's got another thing coming."

"Why don't you put that part in a memo to her. I'm not your mouth piece, remember?' Leslie asked with a smirk.

"Smart ass!"

"Yes Ma'am. I'm going for lunch now, do you want anything?"

"No, thanks."

"CJ, are you sure you want to look after Matty while we are gone?" Sam asked his friend.

"I'm certain Samuel, besides he is in school from 9-3. How much trouble can he get into?"

Sam's hearty laugh was CJ's first clue that the next 22 days may not be the cake walk she thought they'd be.

"If he gets on my nerves, I'll ship him off to Ainsley or Ginger. If that doesn't work, I'll just kill the little bugger."

"Cute CJ, I wish you luck. Did Mara remind you that June 7-11 he won't be in school?"

"Yes, on Monday and Wednesday he will be coming to the foundation with me. Tuesday we are going to the zoo and Thursday is the Spy Museum. Friday we will spend the day in Baltimore with Ellie and the kids."

"The Spy Museum won't entertain him for more than three hours.'

"I've asked them to arrange activities from 10-4. I'm not clueless when it comes to entertaining children Samuel. Are you looking forward to Anguilla?"

"Yes, I need those 22 days in the sun. It will be odd getting a security briefing every morning. I scheduled it for 8:30 every morning since Mara is never up before nine."

"Don't want your briefer seeing her naked?"

"No, it drives me nutty when I think about how many agents saw her naked over New Year's. This time there will be even more agents." Sam sighed.

"Just think, the next time, agents will be fighting for the Anguilla detail." CJ teased.

"What was that Claudia Jean? You want me to make you our Ambassador to Iceland?" Sam teased back.

"Humph, well since I'm not getting the appreciation I so richly deserve, I'm out of here. I've got to go to a briefing about Matty's security. If I don't see you, enjoy Anguilla and the agents ogling your wife."

"Shut Up! Good luck with my son, you'll need it."

"Bite Me Mr. President." CJ replied with a grin.

Sam rolled his eyes and hit the intercom.

"Ginger, what's next?"

"You are designating me as a National Treasure."

"Yeah, no problem, I can declare you a State of Emergency."

"Mr. President, if I get up from this chair you are in trouble and it will be more than your schedule I'll destroy."

"Fine, brat! I'll behave."

"That's better. You have a meeting in five with Dr. MCNally, Josh, Jenna and Admiral Cruishank. It's scheduled for half an hour. After that you are in with the cabinet for an hour and a half. I have a note, in your writing saying Cancer thing."

"Yes, today is the day I'm letting the cabinet in on the scope of curing cancer in ten years."

"Wish I could be a fly on the wall for that one. I can hear a few of them already."

"That is why I wanted all the preliminary research done. Now I should be able to answer any question with great authority."

"Authority?"

"Not as in expert, but as in, I said it now do it."

"Ah, I hear clicking heels, it has to be Jenna. Send her right in?"

"Yes please."

Josh was leaving his lunch meeting at the Watergate Hotel when he heard it. The first time, he assumed he was hearing things. The second time he heard it, he knew it had to be real. He turned his head hoping that the person yelling "Joshy Washy" wasn't one Eva Parker.

She could tell that Josh was looking for the voice and repeated herself a third time, "Joshy Washy!"

Josh zoned in on the voice and his face broke out in a huge grin. "Jenny's a penny." He replied and gave his old elementary school friend Jennifer Rowe a big hug.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Josh asked.

"I'm at a conference. How are your parents doing?"

"Well my Dad died during the first Bartlet campaign and my Mom is still doing well in Florida. What about yours?"

"Sorry about your Dad. My Mom died two years ago and my Dad is going downhill quickly. He just doesn't want to be around without my Mom."

"Sorry about that. So what are you doing right now?"

"I'm going to take a shower then figure out what I want to eat for dinner. Have any suggestions?"

"Yeah, my place. You can meet my wife and son."

"Josh, I don't want to make work for your wife."

"Donna won't mind. I just have to let her know to set an extra place at the table. I'll pick you up here at 6:30."

"See you then."

On his way back to the White House, Josh let Donna know he'd invited an old friend to dinner. She asked an intern to go pick up a cake for dessert and called Thomas to ask if he'd be so kind as to make her a salad. She wondered who this old friend was and what type of Josh stories she'd get to hear.

Thomas was actually rather bored when Donna called so he made an elaborate salad with every type of mixed greens imaginable. He made a tray of crab stuffed mushrooms and created a sweet mustard dip for a vegetable platter. He called her at five to let her know everything was ready. Donna gave him a kiss for the extra course and was on her way home.

Noah was waiting for his Mom on the front porch of his day-care. Once they were on their way home Donna told him he'd have to bring the cake in and that they'd have a dinner guest.

"So I have to be on State Dinner behaviour?"

"Yes."

"Who's coming for dinner?"

"An old friend of your Dad's. Would you rather have spinach and cheese ravioli or meat gnocchi for dinner?"

"Ravioli, can I make cheesy garlic bread?"

"Sure, just don't make too much, we have a vegetable tray and stuffed mushrooms plus salad."

"I rather have bread than salad."

"No kidding, but you still have to have some."

In the kitchen, Donna transferred the salad into a large bowl and tossed it lightly with some of the dressing. She munched on some of the vegetables as she cooked the ravioli and made her rose sauce. Once she was done, she called Noah in to make his garlic bread. She left the bread and mushrooms on warm in the oven and set the table. Noah came in from the backyard with a large bunch of flowers he had cut from the yard.

"Sweetie, that's so thoughtful of you. We don't have pink roses though."

"I could reach them through the fence."

"Noah, those roses belong to the Wallers!"

"They were leaning in to our property or I couldn't have reached them."

"Don't do that again."

"OK."

"Go start on your homework until your Dad shows up."

"I don't have that much to do tonight."

"Good, that means you should be able to get it all done before dinner."

Noah knew better than to argue with his Mom, especially after she didn't make a big deal about his flower napping. "Yes Mom."

Donna poured herself a glass of wine and went outside to sit on the back porch. She'd fallen in love with this colonial house the moment she saw it. Josh was about to point out that it didn't have a wine cellar and it was time to look elsewhere when he saw the look in his wife's eyes and caved instantly. Mara had insisted on lending them the money to buy the house outright and gave them an interest free loan. With an experts help, Josh had turned the storage room in the basement into a mini wine cellar.

Donna loved the porch that ran the entire length of the house. In the back, she had three cedar porch swings installed. She sat on the smallest one, sipping her wine and wondering if she could fit in a few spa appointments while Mara was on vacation. She'd signed up to go on Noah's school trip to the zoo and to bake one hundred cupcakes for the class bake sale. Donna figured no one needed to know that Thomas would be making the cupcakes for the cost of ingredients and a hug.

Noah closed his bedroom door and spread his homework out to make it look like he was doing it. He picked up the phone and dialled his candidate. Unlike Matty, Noah loved politics and wanted to follow in his Dad's footsteps. Noah Lyman, wanted to be the man behind the man. He figured he had to start somewhere and convinced a classmate to run for class president. He was bound and determined to get Brian Hamilton elected to the school's highest office.

"Hello."

"Hi Brian, it's me. Are you practising your speech?"

"I have to finish my English assignment first."

"Screw the school work, this is far more important. Second place won't get you the title or a shot a Susie Lemkie!"

"Ah fair Susie." Brian sighed.

Noah rolled his eyes. He thought Susie was a bubble head and had serious slut potential but whatever made Brian want to work was fine with him. "Yeah, the only way she'll be fluttering her eyelashes at you next year is if you win the Presidency. A fifth grader has never run the school before, we'll be making history."

"Isn't Susie just the greatest?"

"She's got a great rack, I'll give you that. Now focus! Read the speech to me."

Twenty minutes later, Noah hung up the phone after giving Brian feedback and two hours to practice. He looked at his four pages of math homework and went into his closet to pull out the grade 4 workbook that he had lifted off Matty. A year ago, Matty was cleaning out his room and Noah noticed a box filled with school workbooks inside. He recognized the books as they were they same ones his school used. He brought the box home telling Donna that he got some toys from Matty. In reality he had math, spelling, grammar and French books for grade four through seven, not to mention two written science projects and several social studies papers. He knew if Donna ever discovered his secret stash she'd kill him so he had them hidden in several different places. He heard a key in the door and headed downstairs.

Donna was surprised when a tall pretty brunette entered the house. She had assumed Josh's friend would be a man.

"Donna, I'd like you to meet Jennifer Rowe. Jen and I went to grade school together. Jen this is my wife Donna."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, I've seen you on TV before, you work with the First Lady."

Josh started laughing which made Donna laugh too. Jennifer looked at them both and Noah decided to clue her in."

"Hi, I'm Noah. They are laughing because Aunty Mara refuses to be a First Lady so Mom is the real First Lady."

"Oh, thank you for having me to dinner Donna."

"You are very welcome, I enjoy talking to Josh's old friends."

"What she means is she likes trying to get dirt on me." Josh replied with a grin.

"I'm afraid the dirt I have on Josh ends in the middle of grade eight when I moved from Connecticut to Texas."

"Really? Did my dad ever get in trouble in school?"

"The better question would be if he was ever not in trouble." Jennifer laughed.

"Wow, look at the time, Jennifer has to go..." Josh teased.

"Joshua, we are having pasta go get some wine." Donna replied with a stern look

Noah escorted Jennifer inside and sat down right beside her on the couch.

"What grade are you in Noah?"

"Fourth, what was my Dad like in fourth grade?"

"Hmm...grade four...that was Miss Potter, no she was 3... it was Mrs Drummond. The Deadly Drum as we called her. To say she was not amused by your father would be putting it mildly. Miss Potter adored Josh even though he drove her crazy. Drummond hated him on sight and the only days he didn't have lines to write or a detention to serve was when she was away or when he was. I'd be talking to Josh and he'd get in trouble. "

"I'm sure Josh deserved most of his punishments." Donna added.

"Oh don't get me wrong, he was always trying to put his two cents in and arguing his point. He wasn't exactly diplomatic when a teacher made a mistake. I overheard our grade 7 teacher say that she'd cheerfully choke the little imp."

"Was he a class clown?" Noah inquired.

"No, he was a smart ass but not a clown."

"He still is." Donna replied and rolled her eyes.

"I'm withholding wine to those who tease me."

"I wasn't teasing you Joshy Washy, I was just telling Matty about fourth grade."

"Joshy Washy?" Noah started killing himself laughing.

Josh rolled his eyes, "Grade four...evil Deadly Drum, man did I ever hate that woman."

"The feeling was mutual apparently." Donna added.

"So did you and Dad ever date?" Noah asked.

Jennifer started laughing and Josh rolled his eyes. "No son, in my days you didn't start dating until high school."

"Last time I saw your Dad he was many things, but smooth with the ladies... Not so much."

"He never got better at it." Donna replied with a wicked grin.

"Yet you fell madly in love with me. I had game."

"I'll just let you continue to believe that dear. Dinner will be served in twenty minutes. Noah come help me."

Noah came out with the veggies and dip and placed them on the coffee table. He returned to the kitchen, popped two mushrooms in his mouth and then brought the rest out.

"You have to try these mushrooms Jennifer, they are amazing. You aren't allergic to crab are you?" Noah asked.

"No, I love crab too." Jennifer tasted one and sighed. "Donna these mushrooms are sublime."

"Thank you. So tell me more about Joshy."

Noah started laughing again until a look from his Dad silenced him. He ate another mushroom instead.

"Josh wasn't well co-ordinated so he was always one of the last people to be chosen in gym. He was useless at volleyball, not bad at basketball and pretty good at softball. I remember in grade 2 we had a gymnastics unit. We were all sort of scared of doing front rolls but Josh was convinced his neck would snap in two. If he hadn't' been so terrified, he might have done a decent roll, but he was trying so hard not to hurt his neck that the roll was actually really dangerous. Mrs. Tannis actually forbad him for ever participating in gymnastics again."

"So that's why you always flinch when I roll off the couch. You think I'm going to hurt myself?"

"Yes Noah, thankfully you know how to roll properly."

"Uncle Sam taught me in the pool at the Bay house. Was Dad a bully or bullied?"

"Neither, he didn't get involved in bullying and he only stepped in to stop it if no one else was going to. There was a girl we went to school with that both of us didn't like. Her name was Eva Parker and she wore pigtails with satin ribbons to match whatever she was wearing. She was very snotty and always going on about how much money her Daddy had and how she could buy us if she wanted to. One year some boys tied her pigtails together and since she didn't noticed they started twisting and turning until they were a knotted mess."

"I saw the beginning of it and looked at her strangely. I was going to tell her when she asked why I was staring at her and told me to go crawl back under my rock. I said nothing."

"The next day she came in with a hat on and a very grim face. Josh walked by and whipped the hat off her head. She had the funniest short haircut, it was worse than a bowl cut. Everyone started laughing and she ran off in tears."

"I felt bad about not feeling sorry for her." Josh added.

"Matty never let your Dad help you with a chemistry assignment."

"Hey it could have happened to anyone."

"No, only to idiots who weren't listening and lied about hearing instructions." Jennifer countered.

"As much as I want to hear about Josh blowing something up, dinner is ready. Josh please escort Jennifer to the table."

Over dinner Jennifer told them about Josh not listening to instructions and creating a fizzing disaster in the grade six science lab. Noah told her that Josh and the President were not allowed in the Mural Room during winter without adult supervision. Donna told the story including that Josh had the nerve to ask her to go get dry leaves.

Josh insisted on driving Jennifer back to her hotel and joking told her to be very grateful if she was still alive in the morning. Jennifer laughed and told him that Donna told her not to worry about any of his idle threats. Josh got her home address, phone number and wished her well. He got home crawled into bed and listened to Donna tease him for fifteen minutes until he silenced her with a kiss.

May 21st, 2021: 5:45pm

"Sweetie, if we are going to be much longer they should turn Marine One off ."

"Shush Sam. Now Matty, we've gone over everything with CJ so don't try to get away with anything. Dad and I will both have our phones if you need to call. They may not be on us though, so if you have to leave a message..."

"Yeah Mom, I get it. It's the same as every other time you go to the beach house. Have fun, wear sunscreen and don't worry about me."

Sam smiled, "That's my boy. Kiss your Mom good bye."

Matty gave his Mom a hug and kiss then high fived his Dad before waving good bye and heading to his sister's office.

"Come on Mara, the plane is waiting and so am I."

"Our baby is growing up. He didn't tell me he'd miss me this time."

"He's 13 dear, he'll be 14 in 2 months, you better get use to the idea."

"You're mean."

"Whatever, now move you butt towards the lawn and the helicopter."

Sam and Mara had just settled in to the plane when Sam's cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"I'll tell her, bye."

"Don't tell me we can't leave!"

"No, that was Matty, he wanted me to tell you that he'd miss you."

Mara smiled and gave Sam a kiss. Her son may be getting older but he was still her boy. Sam rolled his eyes at his crazy wife. He wondered if she'd ever let Matty grow up but she was happy and that was all that mattered.


	2. Count Down to Paris

Sorry for it being so long between updates. I finally decided it was time to write something original in the hopes of getting it published. I'm half way finished my first draft. This one is for Mel for her patience.

May, 22nd, 2021

Matty waited until CJ had gone into the kitchen and he heard her chopping something. He made sure no one was coming up the stairs and hoisted himself up sliding down the banister to the living room. While he was in motion CJ walked out of the kitchen with a piece of cheese.

"Matthew Tobias Seaborn! Are you out of your freaking mind? All you need to do is break an arm and we'd be in trouble." she yelled.

"I slide down the banister all the time."

"Not when I'm in charge young man."

"Aunty CJ, I wanted you to look after me cause you are cool. You aren't being very cool at the moment."

"Your parents put me in charge because while I am cool, I'm also a responsible adult so I don't care what you think as long as you listen to me."

"You sound like Mom now."

"Good, now what are we ordering for dinner?"

"Thai?"

"Sounds good to me, chicken satay, spring rolls, glass noodles and pad Thai enough?"

"Yeah can you add an extra order of spring rolls for my lunch tomorrow? You have to call Patrick. He'll place the order so they don't know it's for us."

"Maybe I should warn Patrick that I don't cook."

"Mmm three weeks of take out, heavenly!"

CJ thought about that and decided she'd call Thomas in the morning and ask him to prepare some healthier meals she could take out of the freezer and put in the oven. While they waited for dinner to arrive CJ made Matty do the little bit of homework he had while she checked her e-mails.

Matty couldn't wait for the school year to end and home school, high school to begin. He thought it was ironic that the school he was about to attend was named after the founder of the IBVM, the same order that ran his Mom's beloved Loretto Abbey. Starting in September, he'd be Mary Ward's first off site student. The school was renowned for its Self-Directed Leaning. At Mary Ward, this consists of a multi-level grouping of eighteen students with a teacher for the student's entire high school career and a flexible self created schedule. The schedule wouldn't really impact Matty other than he could set when assignments, tests and projects would be due in collaboration with his TA. A bi-weekly meeting between the teacher advisor and the advisee was mandatory and Matty loved the idea of being left to his own devices for two weeks at a time. The school designated eight scheduled days throughout the year, and Mara had assured the school and Matty that she'd make sure he got to at least half of them and they would try to fit them all in. He was already working on course ideas and potential reading lists.

It took him half an hour to do the thirty math questions they were assigned and another ten minutes to do the four workbook pages of French homework. He could have done the French and math at lunch but he figured having something to do at home would keep CJ from questioning if he was being honest about his homework. It also kept his classmates from teasing him about being such a goody two shoes nerd. He was grateful that both his parents didn't care about the social interaction argument against a home school education.

After dinner, Matty sat down to play a game with CJ until he got tired of losing and asked if he could go read a book. CJ dismissed him with a grin, poured herself another glass of wine and settled into the couch to see what was on TV. She wondered what Danny was up to and gave him a call, leaving a message when he didn't answer. She was counting on Matty trying to convince her she should be married in Danny's presence. Maybe he'd get the hint that she'd finally started to like the idea of being his wife when she didn't protest or put Matty in his place. The phone rang and she leaned over to get it, taking a message for her charge before going upstairs to see his face.

"Your dress is ready? Mind explaining that one Mattywon?"

"Cool and no."

"Hey, that is not an acceptable answer."

"Sorry, that is the only answer you'll be getting. Can I get back to my book please?"

"I will figure this out Matthew Tobias."

"I'm sure you will but I won't be helping you Aunty Ceeg." he replied before going back to his book and ignoring her presence.

"Matthew, people used to fear me. Smart people still fear me."

"Guess I'm not so smart then." he replied with Sam's smirk.

"Anyone ever tell you that you are a pain in the ass kid?" she teased.

"Yeah, they tend to be the same people who say that to Mom or Dad." he chuckled.

"Go back to your book evil one."

*********************************

Josh and Donna slumped down on their living room couch, happy that another day was over. Josh didn't want to temp the wrath of anything so he stopped thinking about how smoothly Sam's absence had been going. Vice President Ducane had asked to speak with him in the morning and he wondered what she wanted. He had to admit so far she had been the perfect Vice President. Dana was willing to toe the line but unafraid of giving Sam a piece of her mind. She didn't pull stunts and Sam kept her in the loop and respected her which led to little trouble.

"So, don't you think Mara is going a little overboard taking you all to Paris for a sweet sixteen?"

"Please, you know Mara would do anything for Samantha and I think this will cost her much less than the crazy ass party she would have thrown her. I gave up caring how much money Mara spends on all of us eons ago. It really is pocket change to her."

"I have to admit not needing a mortgage for this house was wonderful but I'm still a little peeved that she'd only let me pay her back half the amount she lent us."

"You are still donating the money to charity though in her name right?"

"Yes. She must not be doing her own taxes anymore though or she'd be on to us."

"Actually, she still is and Jenna has been making sure the tax receipts that do accidentally get sent seem to get lost between her hand and Mara's mail drawer."

"Remind me to buy Jenna lunch tomorrow. If I asked you to buy yourself something pretty in Paris would you?"

"Aw Josh, that is so sweet and yes I would. Does it have to be something I wear in public or can it be something for your eyes only?"

"How about one of each on my dime."

"I'm suddenly really looking forward to shopping in Paris." she replied with a grin and leaned over to engage him in a long kiss. "Let's take this upstairs Joshua."

******************

Sam couldn't help smiling as Mara straddled him naked, her hardened nipples brushing against his chest as she left a long erotic kiss on his lip. "Good afternoon Mr. President, I'm here for my full body massage you promised me."

"Ah I certainly did not forget that promise dear. I think I've been looking forward to this more than you. Sorry about how long I was away. I really thought I could wake you up myself."

"No problem, I woke up at ten, checked the CrackBerry, read three chapters of my book, called Les for a non work related chat, same with Cherry who reminded me that we'd both be on edge when she takes over for Les. Miss Cheryl and Ambassador will be our code for professional you must listen to this and do it. I don't feel quite so fearful about this transition anymore just sort of a little nervousness."

"A little bit uneasy sort of?"

"Yeah, sort of how you feel on the plane knowing I'm going to be naked and the agents will be seeing it."

Sam laughed, "Baby, on the plane I'm thinking that I need to make the wearing of a blindfold mandatory for all agents. Right now well I try very extremely monumentally hard to forget they have eyes."

Mara fell off Sam because she was laughing so hard, they both were well aware he used three words and Sam was soon on the floor with her both laughing like it was the funniest thing ever said. They laughed so long and hard that they were both in physical pain and still couldn't stop. Mara would almost calm down, look at him and start once more. Finally Sam sat up thinking that if he didn't move soon all those blind agents would be getting a close up view thinking they had both been poisoned. With his back to the agents he pulled her into his arms both still chuckling.

"I think we are both going to need that massage now just to be able to move again. God, I haven't laughed that hard in years. While I'm on the subject..." Mara made the sign of the cross, "Dear God, thank you so much for all my blessings but the greatest of all of them is my reason to be Sam. Amen" She made the sing of the cross once more and looked at her husband.

"My darling, wow...I thought I was demoted one spot, maybe even two for Matty and Jenna."

Mara simply smiled softly, kissed him gently and let the tears fall. Sam hugged her tighter joining her in tears. By the time they both finished crying they were as calm and relaxed as they had both been in years. Sam pulled back slightly to look in his wife's eyes and rested his arms on her shoulders and they sunk slightly

"Oh my God, the rock of Gibraltar has turned into soap stone." Sam gasped in astonishment.

"You are joking?" Mara asked in equal astonishment.

"Nope. Pay attention." Sam gently pressed his fingers into her usual marble skin and demonstrated that there was give.

"Holy Crap" she exclaimed. "I honestly can not remember the last time I ever was this relaxed. It has to be early childhood and my Grandma. Maybe curled up beside her in bed while she told me the story of one of her siblings or something. What a fascinating life she led Sam. She was a first generation Canadian. Her parents both Irish from County Cork. She had 12 brothers and sisters and only two of them lived past 40. Illness, streetcars you name it but she raised my dad and her other 6 children with a strong but loving hand in a cramped apartment before her intelligence and an idea moved them from lowish middle class to catastrophic wealth. To what I always considered home on Mont Royal."

"Sweetie, what was the advice Anne Shirley was given when she decided she wanted to be published in more than magazines?" Sam asked hoping she'd get it.

"Write what you know." she replied quickly

"Exactly, how about we spend some time every day just writing or recording every little thing you can think of about her life. You really should be published for writing her biography. She was a remarkable woman and she raised one equally remarkable."

"Really Sam? "

"Yes with one caveat: you write it, in full before I become your editor."

"Deal, but I can come to you when I'm stuck or not sure which order I want to do something?"

"Yes but if it's an order issue write it first. Don't pull the 1000 airline speech. Save it! Title it utter crap or whatever but hit save."

"Yes Mr. President."

"Now I think we should head inside so we can see if it's possible to relax those shoulders a little more."

"You do realize that you have to start there cause........."

"Baby how long have we been married? I'm not that stupid." Sam smirked and carried her inside.

************************

"Jenna, since when do you come home at ten and head straight for ice cream?" Jacob asked as his future wife dug a soup spoon into the pint of Chunky Monkey.

"Since I can't kill people and get away with it. I swear people are so damn stupid!"

"Anything you can tell me about?"

"Yes, but then I'd have to kill you and right now you are the only person in the world who hasn't pissed me off yet."

"You just had to add the yet part you evil girl." Jacob chuckled wrapping his arms around her and leaving a long kiss on her neck. "Mom wanted us to come over for dinner and talk about what we wanted for the rehearsal dinner. Told her that now was not the time and you'd be in a much better mood after Paris."

"Ah yes, now I remember why I love you."

"You loved me the moment you saw me in the hospital. Jenna saw Jenna liked, Jenna made damn sure she got me."

"Someone likes them self." she giggled.

"You think I don't remember how we met? You saw me and went in for the kill. I recall that you said, An excellent novel, though some of its brilliance is lost in translation. You really should take the time to read it in the original Russian, as it was meant to be read. You'd just finished Voskrasenia a month before."

"Wow, I must have made one hell of an impression on you to remember my only pickup line ever uttered."

"You actually used two verbal and one physical. I asked about your family and you said it was a long story but if I took you out for pizza and root beer I might get the Cliff's Notes version. You weren't happy that I asked for your number, you had to guarantee I'd never think of another girl for the rest of my life. Do you remember?"

"Of course I do and was that really what sealed your fate?"

"You mean sealed our fate. You gently picked up my broken arm and pressed my index finger against your bottom lip. You looked me straight in the eyes with those baby blues, smiled and told me to call you at nine."

"For a second there I thought Josh ruined everything but then you just said it was a complication. You should have heard me mooning over you to Mar. I told her I wanted to kiss you so much. She reminded me to take it slow and that your first kiss should be magical. Her guy was a geek but he was a good kisser. I was so happy when she sent me downstairs to walk home just in time to catch you."

"Mara has always had our backs. I still can't believe she showed up at the condo the night we had plans to become one to give me pointers."

"I told her that I was 19, I was ready to make love with you, I loved you for 4 years and knew you wouldn't hurt me. I didn't think she'd go see you. You never did tell me what she said."

"She made sure I had protection and told me that her first time was stupid and awkward. She would pay ten million dollars to go back in time and make it Sam who deflowered her. Mara didn't know that it was my first time too so she told me that I should try to make the moment very romantic and tender for you. She figured you'd want to jump me."

"I did, but you did an amazing job, you convinced me to be patient and savour every moment of erotic bliss."

"That was certainly a night I'll never forget."

"Jacob, suddenly I'm not in the mood for Chunky Monkey any more. I think I rather ravage you."

"That my darling is probably the best decision you made all day." Jacob replied as he swept her up in his arms and brought her into their bedroom leaving the ice cream to melt on the counter.


	3. The Night Before Paris

Thursday June 10, 2021

Sam and Mara had returned from Anguilla feeling fully refreshed and more in love with each other than ever before. Time away always gave them time to be trapped in their own little world with limited distractions. After all these years, they still only had eyes for each other and the public displays of affection they shared would never end. They had breakfast with Matty before Sam went back to being Mr. President and Mara and Matty went back to being an Ambassador and student.

Samantha meanwhile was dancing around her room too excited to stand or sit still for more than two minutes. She had packed and unpacked twice trying to decide what to bring with her before calling Jenna to ask her what one wears in Paris. Jenna advised her to pack very little since Mara would be treating her to several shopping trips and she'd need room to bring her new wardrobe home. Jenna hung up and placed a call to the Ritz Hotel in Paris to make sure that everything was ready for their visit. The concierge from Washington had been working with her counter parts in Paris and they had come up with a memorable stay for all guests and most especially the birthday girl. Jenna had no idea that she'd be getting her own surprise in Paris nor that Matty was planning a birthday celebration of his own for his best friend.

Mara was having a BeaverTail snack with Cheryl who was still in town and shadowing Leslie at the embassy. The two old friends caught up and established the protocols they would use in the office. Cheryl accepted that she couldn't bully Mara into doing anything and that she'd watch her language since Matty would be within hearing range. As soon as shop talk was over they seamlessly transformed into long time best friends and sat gossiping and sharing news for nearly two hours before they both needed to make an appearance at the embassy for a meeting. Cheryl was going down to passport control and Mara was surprised to find Jacob sitting in her office.

"You are my meeting Jacob? Does the foundation need anything?"

"No this is a personal meeting but it's the only place I could talk to you without anyone else around. I was wondering if you'd be willing to do me a favor in Paris?"

"You know if it's possible I'll do it for you so what is it?"

"Could you find time to visit a very expensive lingerie shop and buy something for Jenna to wear on our wedding night?"

"I can try but I'm sure Jenna is already going to do that. I can steer her towards something though, any colour preference?"

"White, gossamer with garderbelts and white hose, multiple layers like a bustier over a sheer bra. I want to be able to take my time taking her clothes off."

"Something very feminine then."

"Yes. If you could buy it I'll pay you back once you are home again."

"Sure no problem, I'll either buy it myself or talk her into it. It's hard to believe that you'll be getting married in less than 4 months. What was the final head count of invitations sent out?"

"We sent out eighty and seventy have been returned. Both of us decided that we will give the slackers till August before one of us calls them and asks what is going on.. My beloved has this beyond organized. She has accordion files for every aspect and checklists and I'm not allowed to mess with them. "

"All you have to do Jacob beyond showing up is to remember that it is going to be a bitter sweet occasion for her. Even planning it, reminds her that her parents should be around to see her get married. Heck look at me I'm just thinking about it and I'm tearing up."

Jacob smiled softly at the woman he considered his second mother and handed her a tissue from the other corner of her desk. Mara dabbed at her eyes and inhaled slowly before blowing out the air. She reached into her desk and pulled out a few cherry blow pops.

"Give these to her for the plane ride, you'll rack up major brownie points for it."

"Thanks Mara for everything. Can I take some Jelly Bellys back to the office with me?"

"Sure, you know where the bags are." Mara chuckled and went outside to see Leslie.

"So what needs to be done?" She asked.

Leslie grinned at her boss and handed over two very thick files. One file contained all the information about Mary Ward Catholic High School for Matty the other complaints from American tourists about how they were treated by Canadian customs agents.

"Did you read the complaints file?" Mara asked wearily.

"Yes and I think only the five on top are worthy of your time, I'll send out the standard letter with you name stamp for the rest. Some of them are so petty. The last lady complained that it was none of the Canadian Government's business if she was traveling for business or pleasure." Leslie snorted.

"Please it's our damn right to know who is entering our country and for what purposes. I'll flip through them all then do the top five before I leave. Is there anything else, like expense forms for you that I need to sign off on before I leave tomorrow?"

"Nope, thankfully things were pretty quiet while you were gone. I know how to get a hold of you if need be and I just might fax Air Force One just for the fun of it tomorrow."

Mara laughed, "You know that it's technically not called that when the President is not on board.

I'm paying all the fuel, maintenance and crew costs myself since I'm not traveling to Paris on official state business. I'm not Sam's representative but I need the security for his sanity. It's a good thing I have a few dollars in my chequing account. Which reminds me, how is petty cash looking?"

"Last time I looked we were at about five hundred dollars so we are fine, bring me something pretty back from Paris."

"I'll bring you and the baby something pretty." Mara replied and went back in her office to deal with the files.

Two hours later she was ready for lunch and had Leslie order in Chinese since she was craving pineapple chicken balls and chicken fried rice. An order of lemon chicken was also added by Leslie.

*************************

Josh and Donna had snuck out to the Rose garden to share lunch. Donna was taking advantage of the fact that Josh would miss her while she was gone and convinced him to bring a budget request for young mother's day care centers in High Schools. She knew how hard it was for young mothers to finish high school if they didn't have the support of their parents or a place to leave the baby. Josh sealed his promise to do what he could with a kiss which always meant that it was something he'd fight for and bring to Sam's attention sooner rather than later.

Donna looked back at what she had accomplished during the five months they had been in office and smiled. Josh was too busy eating his hamburger to notice that she was ticking programs or events off her fingers as she remembered them. The only duties of the First Lady that Mara cared about were the menus for State Dinners. Everything else was left to Donna who felt overwhelmed at times and would go find Jenna for help and inspiration. Jenna would simply remind her that Mara didn't want to be a First Lady so Donna could do as much or as little as she wanted. Donna knew she was trying to get too much done but she thrived on the amount of weight she carried in the White House and didn't want to let anything slip from her attention.

Josh had finished his burger and looked at his wife who seemed to be a million miles away. He kissed her neck a couple of times to gain her attention. "Where were you?"

"I was thinking about how much has changed since I hired myself to be your assistant till today. Look at how much power we have darling and we can use it to make positive changes that will help our fellow countrymen."

"It's a great responsibility and privilege most of the time. Some days it still just sucks and I think I'd make a greater impact on Capitol Beat. Jenna can be a nasty little pit bull if you oppose her views, she'll chew you out good. She does it infront of Sam too which drives me nutty."

"I must admit some days I'm in awe of Jenna, she's so young to know that much. It's like she's got the best of Jed, Abbey, Toby, CJ, Mara, Sam and you inside. When she comes out swinging you know it's going to be a home run."

"True, but she never goes for a grand slam, she prefers single home runs."

"That's Jenna for you. Have you seen Noah lately trying to get his classmate elected as President next year? There is no doubt who his Daddy is." Donna laughed.

"That's my boy." Josh replied, his face full with pride.

Donna rolled her eyes before leaning over to kiss her husband. "We better get back if we both want to be out of here by five."

"I've got a meeting at 4:30 so I think you will be driving yourself home Donna."

"What happened to wanting to spend all the time with me you could before I left?"

"I forgot about this meeting, Angie reminded me as I was heading over to meet you."

"Well Noah is going to be hungry so if you are not home by 5:30 we are eating. "

"Fine." Josh stood up and offered his hand to Donna. When Donna accepted it he kissed her hand gently, told her that he loved her and left a teasing kiss on her lips before ushering her back into the building.

****************************

Ginger looked at her watch for the third time in twenty minutes and decided it was time to break up the meeting Sam was in so she could go to lunch. She had a few travel items to pick up. Ginger got up and knocked twice on the door, waited the usual ten seconds and walked right in.

"Mr. President, you have a call on line two that can not wait. I'm going to be heading off to lunch so if you need me...."

"Gentleman I think we are now all on the same page in regards to what aspects of health care reform we will target. I'd like you all to work on it and bring me some concrete ways we can make it happen in three weeks." Sam and Ginger watched the staff leave until only Toby remained. " Ginger could you make a note and schedule another hour meeting in 3 weeks?" Sam asked.

"Sure I'll do it as soon as I come back, I can bring you both a soft pretzel, I have to hit the mall."

"Honey mustard dipping sauce for me." Sam stated.

"Normal mustard for me Ginger, not like Mr. Fancy Pants here." Toby deadpanned.

"I'll be back in an hour and a half, I've put Joy out there."

"Thanks Ginger, she always does a good job filling in for you. Actually can you give me five more minutes I'd like to talk to her now."

"You better make it fast Skippy I'm starving." Ginger moaned.

Sam opened a drawer in his desk and tossed a French mint chocolate bar at her from Laura Secords. "Consider that you appetizer." he chuckled.

Ginger tore the wrapper off and took a huge bite as she went back over to her desk. "Joy, Sam would like to see you for a few minutes."

"Oh gosh I hope I didn't do anything wrong."

"He seems like he's in a good mood don't worry just go, I want out of here."

Joy got up and practically ran the short distance to the open Oval Office doors. "You wanted to see me Sam?"

"Yes Joy, have a seat. I just wanted to let you know that both Ginger and I have been very impressed with your dedication to your normal job as well as filling in for Ginger when she leaves the building. We've decided that while Ginger is in Paris you will serve as her replacement. Ginger has created a mini booklet to help you out. I've arranged for you to get the bump in the pay grid for those ten days since you will be doing her job the entire time."

"Wow, that's very kind of you. It is a pleasure to serve you Sam, I didn't need the upgrade but I'll sure as heck take it."

Sam laughed, "Good, any questions?"

"None that I can think of right now. I better get back out there Ginger is starving."

"Yes and we know how dangerous a starving Ginger can be." Sam replied with a wink. "That will be all then Joy."

The second Ginger saw Joy she waved and headed out into the hall. She still thought Mara was going way overboard with this trip but she secretly couldn't wait to see Paris. Ginger wondered what she'd like more London or Paris. She remembered how much fun she had in London with Mara and Sam when they accompanied Abbey on an official visit. This time there was no work to be done other than enjoy being spoiled and biting her tongue about how spoiled Sam would be by the time her God mother was finished with her. Once she was finished her shopping she sat down to enjoy a cinnamon sugar pretzel and then ordered two to go. Ginger dropped off Toby's first and then made her way to the Oval to give Sam his and get back to work. Sam thanked Ginger for the afternoon treat and went back to work. Ginger had no idea what he was working on and she really didn't care. Sam was actually sitting there writing a love note to Mara for every day that she would be gone. He always missed her when they were apart yet it also gave him a chance to do what he wanted to do for a change so it was also a blessing.

Matty had double checked with Patrick that his plans for Paris were acceptable and reminded him to not forget Sam's dress in the morning. Patrick was on the team going straight to Andrews Air Force Base to wait for the passengers and he knew Dave would have to inspect the box but this could be done before everyone arrived. Sam would not see the package at all.

Matty had packed his own suitcase and left it open on the floor of his room so he could drop his toothbrush and deodorant in after he used them in the morning. Matty heard the click of heels on the floor bellow and decided to investigate. He made his way down the stairs and found his Mom in the kitchen eating a chocolate cupcake.

"So you didn't want to share with me eh?"

"Nope." Mara replied popping the p.

"Well I'm all packed and ready to go. What time are we leaving again?

"At seven, we are taking Marine One to Andrews with Aunty Ginger, Sam and Jenna. Aunty Donna, Aunty CJ and Aunty Ainsley are going via limo. Zoey and Grandma Abbey are already in Paris and Snow will be flying in on her own to surprise Jenna on day five."

"How much shopping will I have to endure on the trip Mommy?" Matty asked.

Mara smiled and handed her son the uneaten half of her cupcake.

"Come on that much shopping?" Matty wondered knowing the cupcake was a peace offering.

"I'm afraid so, this is Sam's birthday gift not yours Sweetie."

"We are going to see the sights, the museums and landmarks though right?"

"Of course, we are taking a day trip into the Champagne Valley as well as one out to Giverny."

"Cool, I already told Sam she'd love seeing Monet's Garden in Giverny and I know she read that book _Linnea in Monet's Garden,_ because I gave it to her as part of her twelfth birthday gift."

"That is right, I forgot all about that being her everything Monet year. I wonder if she ever looks at the massive table book your Dad and I got her that year. Dave has arranged for us to get Sal's for dinner tonight."

"Yes! I had Sal's once while Aunty CJ was watching me. We ate in the restaurant with Danny. Of course Patrick and Steve made sure I was in the corner at our special table and had me blocked visually."

"You know that is only for your protection darling, it's a pain in the butt but necessary."

"I know, I was just happy to be out of the house and eating pizza. Aunty CJ started off ordering in Thai and other foods then she had healthy meals made for us. Thomas is an awesome chef but his meat loaf wasn't that great."

Mara laughed at her son giving him a long hug then messed his hair up. Before she released her squirming son she kissed the top of his head.

"Mom, the hair, you messed the hair up again." Matty complained.

She left her son to scavenge in the kitchen while she climbed the stairs to pull all the clothes she was taking on the trip to make packing easier after Matty had gone to bed. Mara made a quick call to see what time Sam would be home and went about her business.

Sam walked in the front door a little after six and was immediately struck by the heady aroma of Sal's pizza. His mouth watered and he went straight into the kitchen without bothering to change. He kissed his wife tenderly and reminded Matty that he was welcome to stay home instead of going on the trip.

"Nope, I wish there was going to be less shopping but I really want to go on the trip."

"What about homework and missing school?"

"That was covered ages ago dear." Mara replied.

"I understand the math unit and Mrs. McGuire knows I've read the Outsiders so all I have to do is a three page reflection on my Paris vacation." Matty explained to his Dad.

"Don't worry about it dear, I always take care of school matters. Which reminds me, Matty I brought home a rather large file folder that Mary Ward sent to us. After dinner you will be reviewing it."

"OK Mom. Will I have to tell you the most pertinent information?"

"You know you will Matty." Mara chuckled.

After dinner Matty went up to his room to read the contents of the file. He sat at his desk with a pad of legal paper and made notes as he went so that he wouldn't forget to tell his Mom anything important. He was glad that his Mom was always the one in charge of school issues because when they would pop up she would go into the school and settle everything in a matter of minutes. He knew that both the school principals he had were a tad afraid of his mother which was a good thing in his eyes. Matty figured that his Dad would be too congenial and charming and take the side of the school.

Mara understood that her son didn't need more work, he just needed intellectually stimulating work. The grade 8 curriculum bored him to tears and from the moment Mrs. McGuire accepted him into her class she worked to give him a an enriched program. If it wasn't a more challenging piece of literature to read, it was essay style questions instead of the short answer ones his class mates were doing for every chapter. He often found himself actually explaining what was just taught to the weaker students in a group setting. His group projects were always done with the weaker students, not so that he could do the entire thing for them but so he could keep them on target and help them formulate 'A' worthy marks. Matty was quite proud of his normal group mates because once they understood what was being asked of them they could get down to work under his guidance.

Once dinner was over, Sam and Mara retreated to their room. Sam started to read a file of his own when his wife let him know that she was taking a long shower and if he promised not to back her into the soap shelf they could get down and dirty before cleaning up. Sam was no idiot he dropped his file and got naked as quickly as possible to join his minx of a wife.

Matty heard the occasional odd sound and rolled his eyes. He was certain his parents had sex more than any other set of parents on earth. He opened his desk drawer, yanked out his iPod and

thrust the ear buds in his ears so he didn't have to listen to "mating season" as he called it.

Two hours later Matty figured it would be safe to attempt to talk to them so he picked up the file and his notes and made his way down the hall. He knocked on the door loudly, counted a slow ten and then warned them he wanted in.

"You can enter Matty." Mara called out.

Matty opened the door and found both his parents dressed for bed and in bed. Mara was reading

Pride and Prejudice for the millionth time and Sam was looking at the discarded files. He handed Mara the notes he made and she read through them.

"A very excellent overview of the material son, I read the file at work and you've hit it spot on."

"Thanks Mom. Since I can sleep on the plane can I play a role game on my 'puter?"

"Which game dear?"

"Sim City 18."

"Are you all packed?"

"Yes all I have to do is pack the stuff I need to use in the morning."

"Then you can play until Midnight but I don't want to hear so much as a sigh when I wake you up at six. Deal?"

"Deal Mommy."

Sam chuckled knowing that Matty was playing Mara like fine violin and she was none the wiser. All his son ever had to do to get his mother on his side was call her Mommy. Sam knew his son would still be playing at 2 am and Mara would not check on him at midnight. She'd call Goodnight out to him and ask if he was in bed. Matty would literally be in bed and say yes I'm in bed. He'd neglect to mention he was in bed playing the game on his laptop computer now.

"Kay give me my goodnight kiss."

Matty smiled, kissed his mother on the cheek and went over to hug his dad. After he left their room he headed down to the kitchen since his mini fridge was short on root beer and Dr. Pepper. He also wanted another piece of pizza.

Mara got out of bed to pack and crawled back into bed with her husband. "I'm all set just my morning toiletries are needed."

Sam pulled a large manilla envelope out of his file and handed it to her. "Put this in your carry on but you can't look until tomorrow night."

"OK." Mara replied and slide it into her large straw woven purse that she was taking on the plane.

As expected Mara called out Goodnight to Matty around 11:45 and he responded that he was in bed. Sam was tired but he kept himself awake by gently stroking his wife's hair until she was fast asleep. He got out of bed and walked right into Matty's room to find his son munching on a brownie and playing on his laptop.

"Busted, now hit save or whatever it is you do with that game and get some sleep. Son you are the token male, trust me with the sisterhood all together you don't stand a chance unless you get some decent sleep."

"But Dad I 'm on a role."

"Then roll under the covers and get some sleep monkey man." Sam replied.

Matty signed off and Sam put the laptop on his desk and tucked his son in. "I'll miss you, my juvenile delinquent."

"I'll miss you too Mr. President." Matty deadpanned.

"Why I oughta." Sam laughed and turned off the light.

By the time Sam fell asleep at 1 am even his God-daughter had dozed off and was dreaming of Paris. 


	4. Wheels Up

Friday June 11, 2021

Samantha could not believe that she was walking towards Marine One enroute to Andrews where a plane would be waiting to jet her off to Paris to collect her sixteenth birthday present from her God-Mother. It certainly wasn't her first plane ride but she'd never been a passenger on Marine One. Her Mom was trying to talk to her but Sam couldn't hear over the rotor blades of the helicopter. She sat in the seat Chris assigned her to and moments later the door closed and they were above Washington.

"Mara, we are covered if you'd like to do the long route to Andrews." Chris stated from his own seat beside her.

"Well let's check with the birthday girl. Sweetie, would you like a tour of Washington from the air before we head to Andrews? "Mara asked with a big grin.

"Maybe on the way home but right now Aunty Mara I just want to get to the plane as quickly as possible so we can lift off and get to Paris."

Matty looked back at his best friend and hoped Patrick didn't forget the box. Moments later as if Patrick was reading his mind Matty got a text from him stating that everything was ready and they were on guard waiting for arrivals.

"I still can't believe I'll finally see Paris. Mar you have now truly spoiled us so fare beyond rotten there is no name for it." Ginger exclaimed.

"You are welcome Ginger and remember that when I take you and Sam shopping."

As soon as they arrived at Andrews, Matty took off like a shot to the plane where Patrick was waiting for him. Patrick told Matty where the box had been packed and escorted him on to the plane. Sam was miffed at Matty for not waiting for her and pouted her way over to the jet way stairs. Mara and Ginger were being briefed about security protocol by Chris as they made their way over to the plane. Sam was still impressed by the plane and happily accepted a tour from one of the Air Force Attendants. By the time the tour was over the rest of the ladies had arrived and the pilot was able to take off earlier than scheduled. The plane reached cursing altitude which meant it was time for breakfast to be served. The morning fair included French toast, ham and cheese croissants, fresh fruit, coffee, orange juice and crispy bacon, a favourite of both Sam and Matty.

After breakfast Jenna rose to gather the first set of gift bags for the flight and Mara followed her.

"Jenna you've done an amazing job with all of this, I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks Mom," Jenna said with a sincere smile that brought a tear to Mara's eye. She hugged her adoptive daughter and set about assembling the gift bags.

Each floral gift bag was identical and contained a deep purple duel pocket folio with the entire trips itinerary inside including a map of Paris. A clear traveling cosmetic case held a sleep mask, ear plugs, facial moisturizer, Kiehl's lip balm, soothing eye gel, hand and body cream. The gift bag also held a pack of gum, hard candies and a set of dark and milk chocolate truffles.

"How have you arranged the boxes Jenna?"

"On the inside of each box there is a faint pencil of initials. I brought an eraser and a silver sharpie pen. If you read the initials I'll write the name on the outside of the bag and tuck the box in."

"Sounds like a plan."

When the nine bags were finished they carried them out to their unsuspecting guests. Once the bags were all handed out the ladies and Matty were allowed to check the contents out. Matty's bag was different with more candy than cosmetic products.

"Oh My God!" CJ exclaimed as she opened the box and found a Hermes silk scarf.

Ginger's eyes filed with tears when she looked at her navy and pale blue 'Coaching' scarf. "Oh Mara, I 've saved up to buy Sam and myself a scarf at Hermes and now I own one. It is beautiful. Thank you. Open yours darling."

Samantha opened her box to find a pale lavender 'Flacons' scarf with perfume bottles of varying sizes creating a pattern. "Aunty Mara thank you, it's the most gorgeous scarf I've ever seen."

"You are welcome but I was just the banker, Jenna picked out everything with each of you in mind."

"Thanks Jenna you are the bestest." Sam stated and turned to see what Matty got.

Matty was very happy with a set of playing cards from Hermes and asked Sam if she wanted to play a game of war later. Everyone grew silent as they studied the itinerary. Matty was pleasantly surprised that no shopping trip was longer than three hours and they were spread out among the ten days they would be in Paris.

"Mom will I get to taste real Champagne from the Champagne region?" Sam asked noticing it was a day trip.

"I remember Jenna being younger than you when she tasted her first Champagne so I don't see any harm in letting you have one glass."

"Wicked cool."

As requested by Mara, lunch was a deli platter with various types of bread and condiments to make your own sandwiches with a veggie tray and dip. Dessert was a selection of French pastries including a long pain au chocolate.

The plane touched down at Charles De Galle Airport a little after 7 PM. Mara preferred day flights to Europe over late evening ones because it helped with jet lag. Two cars were required to handle all the guests and Ginger and Sam joined the Seaborns in the bullet proof limo for the slow ride to the hotel. Sam couldn't get over how pretty the city looked and wished the car could stop so she could take pictures. She understood why it was called the City of Lights.

The cars pulled up to the entrance of the Paris Ritz and the parties waited until the area was secure. Jenna flanked by Frank and Bob was ushered into the lobby to check in everyone. Once check in was complete Jenna remained protected in a corner of the lobby while Frank communicated that it was safe to set up perimeters and usher the first family quickly to their room..

Once the first family was safely in their rooms the Concierge came out to give each member of the traveling party a room key and the room number they would be staying in. Sam bolted out of the limo and walked straight through the door to stand in the opulent lobby. Mara and Matty would be sharing the Windsor suite with it's sweeping views of Place Vendome. Jenna had booked the Coco Chanel suite for herself. The rest of the guests would be sharing Ritz suites on the sixth floor . These deluxe suites offered a salon, two bedrooms and panoramic views that included the Eiffel Tower, Sacre Coeur and the roofs of the Paris Opera Garnier.

Ginger nearly fainted when she discovered the stunning marble bathroom that was equipped with a sauna and jacuzzi. Sam had dashed in to check the bedrooms out and claimed the one that she could see the Eiffel Tower out of the window. She ran back out to the salon and discovered a Ritz gift bag sitting on the table. She yanked off the tissue paper and discovered a cobalt blue mug that was engraved Ritz Paris, a stationary set and thin blue pen from the hotel. Sam also discovered a happy birthday card from the concierge staff. The bottom of the bag held a sheer coral lipstick from Dior and an invitation to book a private tour of the hotel. Ginger called her daughter into the bathroom to show her how opulent it was. There was a knock on the door and Sam dashed on over to open it. She looked through the pep hole and smiled.

She opened the door before exclaiming, "Grandma Abbey and Aunty Zoey!"

Abbey shook her head wishing she had half the energy Sam had and wrapped her arms around the birthday girl for a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I think someone is excited to be here."

"Thank goodness we have separate rooms, if she doesn't want to sleep at least I can." Ginger laughed as she came to see what the ruckus was about. She hugged both Abbey and Zoey and offered them a seat.

"We've been sent down here Ginger and Sam under strict orders from Jenna and Mara. Tonight's dinner is going to be set up in Mara's room and we just need to give the kitchen staff half an hour to get room service to bring it all up." Zoey stated.

"Wow, a feast in my honor, this trip is just more than I could have ever dreamt of and it's barely started." Sam said.

"How did the day start?" Abbey asked knowing what had been planned.

As Sam gave a detailed report of the day thus far CJ found herself staring out the window of her two bedroom suite watching the sun set over Sacre Coeur while Margaret was in the other bedroom unpacking. Donna and Ainsley were checking out the view from every window in their suite and settled for watching the sun set with the Eiffel Tower as the backdrop. The phone rang in the suite and Ainsley picked it up, talked for a few moments and then hung up.

Ainsley relayed the conversation to Donna, "That was Jenna she asked us to go down the hall to get CJ and Margaret and bring them up to Mara's suite for drinks and dinner. I've got the suite number and I'm starving so I say let's go."

Donna headed straight up to the room while Ainsley went to collect CJ and Margaret. Donna quickly discovered that Jenna had everything under control and had Mara at work writing numbers on place cards that were going to be set in front of each dish.

"Jenna has a mini pad of Ritz paper for each of us to score the items we taste. She wanted Sam to try everything without prejudging based on descriptions or names. You know how French foods can be sometimes. I can tell you right now that Matty is going to get to number three and be looking for a way to spit it out."

"Why what is number three?" Donna questioned.

"Pan seared veal sweetbreads with garlic oil, carrot fricassee, garden peas and potatoes with pan gravy."

"I'm not a fan of sweetbreads myself but that does sound like it's worth trying."

"I know but Matty can't stand sweetbreads. Can I get you a drink Donna?"

"Any red wine? The desserts look wonderful can I spoil my dinner and...."

"Nope" Mara answered popping the p.

"Where is Matty anyway?"

"He's talking to Patrick in his room. I think Patrick is giving him a separate protocol reminder. You know I'd be willing to do anything if my Matty was ever kidnapped."

"Yes we know that is why you are such a Mama Bear." Ainsley offered.

Mara laughed, "Such a subtle way of telling me I'm overprotective ."

Everyone was seated in the stunning red and gold salon with a drink when Samantha walked in the door with her mom, Abbey and Zoey. Jenna took the drink orders bringing Sam a coke in a wine glass and sent them to sit.

"Kay, welcome to Sam's first meal in Paris. Before you Sam are the most popular dishes on the legendary L'Espadon menu. I'm going to give everyone a little pad and a pen and I want you to try each dish and rate it. You can see that each dish has a number in front of it. Sam I suggest you take just a little bit of everything and put no more than three entrees on your plate at a time."

"Dinner is served, Sam you get to go first and Ging you're second."

Mara laughed when she noticed Matty get up half way through the meal and take his plate towards the bathroom. He returned with a clean plate and glared at his mother who was still chuckling.

"Mom that wasn't very nice of you, you could have warned me." Matty pouted.

"What's wrong Matty? A concerned Sam asked.

"My evil mother and sister allowing dish number three to be served. It is disgusting and vile."

"It tasted strange but I didn't think it was that bad. Not one of my favourites though."

"Have you tried all ten yet Sam?" Jenna asked.

"No I started evens now I'm working odds, I just need seven and nine."

"Once Sam is done with her tasting I'll reveal each dish and you can go back for more than a tasting."

Sam finished tasting and went right back to get more of her favourite dishes. She smiled when Matty got up and brought back a plate of one of her choices. She thought it was nice to know that the boy she loved shared her taste in haute cuisine.

Jenna pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and stood in front of the entrees. She visually checked that the numbers matched her list and then announced them all.

First is pan sautéed Cray fish with chervil over a sweet onion ravioli, girolle mushrooms with smoked egg yolk.

Second is duck foie gras with cherries and hibiscus, crispy chutney with tarragon

Third is pan seared veal sweetbreads,"ail des ours"garlic, carrot fricassee, garden peas and potatoes with pan gravy.

Fourth is lobster salad with lemon balm, crispy puff pastry claws.

Fifth is King crab with heirloom tomatoes, gazpacho and thin avocado tartlet

Sixth is Dover sole and light mousseline, artichokes, broad beans and capers.

Seventh is glazed sea bass and grapefruit , garden peas, sweet lettuce with cucumber.

Eighth is lamb medallion with Provençal vegetables, tomato and basil sauce.

Ninth is "Rossini" beef fillet with mashed potatoes.

Tenth is poultry from "Bresse" with asparagus and fresh morel mushrooms shepherd's pie and cardamom sauce.

A discussion of favourite numbers broke out and it seemed that everyone was a fan of the King crab dish and the duck foie gras which turned out to be Sam's favourite edging out the glazed sea bass ever so slightly which was Matty's favourite. Donna couldn't wait for dessert so she got up for one of the chocolate soufflés she had her eye on since she walked in the door. Ainsley followed suit picking up a large martini glass that held crystal emulsion of rose champagne and red berries. Matty saw desserts coming back to the couches and went over bringing two poached peaches in rose champagne crystallized petal and iced strawberry back. He handed one and a spoon to Sam.

"I don't remember what this is called but you'll love it." Matty offered

Sam took one bite trying to get a little bit of everything on her spoon and moaned in pleasure.

Jenna looked over to her brother and Sam and giggled to herself. She wondered if Matty remembered where he had tasted almost the same dessert for the first time. The only difference was that she had poached apricots instead.

"Damn what are you eating Sam?" Ginger asked wanting whatever it was immediately.

Sam held up the plate and Ginger was off to claim one for herself. CJ and Mara shared a chocolate soufflé and talked about all the everyday things they hadn't had a chance to talk about while Mara was away. CJ confessed that looking after Matty was a little more challenging then she thought it would be and that the hardest part was getting him to eat healthy. Margaret started yawning first and said goodnight a little after ten. By eleven Mara wanted nothing more than to be in bed and reminded everyone that they had a full day of sight seeing ahead of them in the morning.

"Such a subtle way to tell us to get out." Ginger laughed as she put one arm around her daughter and told her the party was over.

"Thank you so much for this memorable dinner Aunty Mara and Jenna."

"You are welcome Sweetie, sweet dreams." Mara responded

"I'll be at your door around nine to help you select your wardrobe for the day." Jenna added.

"Cool, thanks again."

Mara couldn't help laughing when Donna picked up a souffle for a midnight snack. Room Service was called to clear out the food and as soon as they were done Mara checked on Matty who was already asleep. She opened the door to tell Chris it was lights out and welcomed Patrick and Ralph into the room for the added protection they had agreed to. She was asleep ten minutes after her head hit the pillow.


	5. Bonjour Paris

I know it's been ages since I updated this story. Real life and writing two novels in the hopes of getting published have taken up most of my time. Then a friend lured me on to Twitter which sucks up more of my time. Mara and Sam have been battling their way through my brain lately demanding attention. I let them win. Enjoy

Saturday, June 12, 2021

Samantha woke up at seven in the morning ready to take on the world. Ginger had left strict instructions that prevented her from waking her mother before nine. She texted Matty but did not get a response as he was fast asleep. Hunger set in around seven-thirty which lead her to reading the room service menu. She wanted to order the San Daniel ham and Reggiano cheese, toasted on country bread, an orange juice and a cafe au lait but the price was an incredible fifty-five Euros.

She noticed the Ritz Paris Breakfast that was sixty-seven Euros that featured several items: eggs served to taste that could be shared with her mother when she woke up. The Ritz breakfast also included Parma ham or home made smoked salmon and toasted country bread. A small compromise would get her the breakfast she almost wanted and feed her mother, a much more frugal decision in her opinion. She picked up the phone and placed her order adding that she was already starving. Sam couldn't help giggle when she was told that she was one of the hotel's VIP's so they would get breakfast ready as fast as possible.

"I could get use to this." She said to the empty salon.

Twenty minutes later the breakfast was brought up to the room and Sam dove right in adding some of the scrambled eggs and cheese on to the toasted country bread to make her own sandwich. She sipped on the orange juice while she finished the eggs knowing her Mom would be more interested in the pastries and cheese collection. Once she was finished eating she pulled out the itinerary and discovered that the day included a special tour of the Louvre and Musee d'Orsay. There was also time for shopping at Galeries Lafayette.

Sam was growing impatient and even though she knew Jenna was going to be there at nine to help her dress she couldn't wait that long. She tried texting Matty one more time and still didn't get an answer. Samantha decided to take matters in to her own hands. She pulled out a short blue and white plaid skirt and a blue shirt. She put on her pale blue lace bra and matching boy shorts. She put the shirt on then tied it underneath her breasts. She slipped into her black Mary Janes with three inch heels and left a note for her mother.

Patrick's jaw dropped when he saw Samantha coming down the hall. When she stopped at him she gave him her usual big grin. "He's not answering my texts so I'm going to wake him up." Not dressed like that young lady Patrick thought.

"Sorry Sam but I can't let you in. Mara left orders that there were to be no wake up calls before nine. I know Jenna is up, I just saw her come back from breakfast." Patrick stated knowing that Jenna would axe the Lolita look.

"Fine." Sam sighed and continued down the hall to Jenna's suite. Patrick had warned Bob that Jenna was on her way so he simply knocked on the door and Jenna opened it.

Jenna's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw her little sister. "What the hell Sam? You plan on turning tricks on the corner?"

"No, I just wanted Matty to notice me, to really notice me."

"He'd notice you all right, think you were insane and give you a long sweater to cover up with. Plus those heels are too high for the day we have planned. Do up your shirt properly and tuck it in to your skirt. When you get back to your room put on a pair of comfortable flats. I'm use to heels and I'm not wearing them today."

"I wear heels to school several times a week."

" Come inside silly." Jenna suggested and lead Sam over to the couch. "I'm telling you from personal experience, with a day planned like today your feet will be killing you an hour in to the Louvre tour. The museum is huge and there is a ton of walking. I was 17 and decided, against Mara's advice to wear heels to the Met. I was in so much pain after 2 hours Mara caught me crying. She pulled out a pair of flats from her purse and told me to listen to her next time. I'm saving you the two hours of pain."

"Fine, I'll change my shoes. Do you think Matty will get the bigger picture if I hold his hand all day?"

"He might come to me at some point and ask if it's just a girl thing to do. Then I can tell him that girl's do that when they really like someone. You have to be patient my darling girl. I know it's frustrating but spooking my little Bro is the last thing you want to do."

"Do boys ever get better at recognizing love when it's right infront of them?"

"Some do, Jacob did and Sam did. Look at how long Jacob waited for me and we still aren't married yet. If it's meant to be it will be Samantha."

"I'm tired of waiting for him to realize I'm a girl. He pushed my boob the other day and I asked if he was coping a feel. He had no clue what I meant." Sam grumbled.

Jenna started laughing despite the scowl on Sam's face. "Sorry but that is such a Matty thing to do. You are his best friend Sam and best friends occasionally push each other around jokingly. He obviously forgot that your chest is no longer flat. Did he seem awkward after?"

"Yeah he acted kind of goofy and started sputtering instead of speaking."

"He knows you are a girl then. It's just going to take time Sam."

"Let me try to text him again. He wasn't answering earlier."

"Mara tells me that on weekends he's sleeping in much later, that she's usually up before he is which is hard to believe."

"I know how much Aunty Mara loves her sleep. Mom won't let me wake her before nine."

"Let Matty sleep until nine. Come downstairs and I'll buy you a coffee."

"Make that a cafe au lait and you've got a deal."

"We'll split a pain au chocolate too." Jenna escorted Sam to the door. "Bob we are going back down for coffee and something sweet."

"Same place as before Jenna?"

"Yes."

"OK, we've got coverage down there still since Mrs. Bartlet and Zoey are enjoying breakfast right now." Bob escorted the girls down to the restaurant after telling Patrick where they were going.

Mara woke up at eight- thirty, stretched and did the math in her head. She dialed home and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello how's Paris treating you my love?"

"Paris had been very cordial so far. I miss you though. I keep thinking of our getaway after Jenna's convocation from Oxford."

"As I recall we spent more time in our room than seeing the sights." Sam chuckled.

"I know and I'm staying in the same room so I can't help but wishing you were here."

"What are you wearing?"

"Mr. President, what kind of question is that to ask an Ambassador?" Mara giggled.

"Don't worry you are the only Ambassador I sexually harass."

"I better be. I'm wearing my old McGill T-shirt with a light pink lace thong."

"Umm wish I was there to see it. Play with yourself for me."

"Sam!"

"Don't act like we've never had phone sex before. It's 3:45 in the morning and you've made me hard. I need you to take care of this urgent situation and we both know how good you are running the situation room."

"Matty is in the next room and there are agents in the living room."

"Matty is fast asleep and I don't care if the agents get uncomfortable. They are use to hearing you in the throws. You can try to be quieter than normal. Now take that T-shirt off and play with your nipples."

Mara laid down on her side, pulled the cover up and made herself comfortable. She was never a fan of phone sex and could never get in to it. She'd faked it several times for Sam's benefit over the years. She thought about it for a few minutes and started. Mara knew Sam was buying in to her deception and by the sounds of it on the other end he was very close. She threw in some moaning and a few suggestive words and her husband had his sweet release.

"Sweetie, I have to run, we've got a full day planned and I need to take a shower. I love you, sweet dreams and have a good day."

"I love you too Mara, give our son a high five for me and Jenna a hug."

"I will, bye."

"Bye."

After putting the phone back in it's cradle Mara stretched out a few more times and then got out of bed. She wrapped herself in the hotel's plush bathrobe and went to wake Matty up.

"Time to rise and shine, sleepyhead." Mara stated before leaning down to give her son a kiss on the forehead.

"Five more minutes Mommy?" Matty asked sleepily.

"Fine, I'm going to take a fast shower then I'm coming in to get you."

Matty mumbled in to his pillow and went back to sleep knowing he'd have about an extra fifteen minutes to doze. Seventeen minutes later, Mara pulled the covers off him and yanked on his arm. "Don't make me drag you out of bed. You got more than five extra minutes so I don't wanted to hear any whining or groans."

"Yes Mom." Matty sighed as he rolled out of bed and sat down on the edge, his feet planted on the plush carpet.

"I've already ordered breakfast so go take a quick shower."

"I need a coffee Mom."

"I could kill your sister for getting you hooked on coffee."

"It was Dad, Mom not Jenna who introduced me to the magical powers of coffee."

"Oh really?"

"Yup he use to let me take a few sips every morning after I finished my orange juice."

"I'm just going to have to kill your father when we get back home."

"That will be hard with all the agents."

"Privacy of our bedroom, a pillow and I'm all set." Mara replied with a cheeky grin.

"Bad mommy, is that your first step towards world domination?" Matty teased back.

"Matty-won, I'm already half way there." She cackled as she left the room.

Matty shook his head at his crazy mother and got out of bed. He pulled out the clothes he was going to wear for the day and left them on the bed. He took his typical ten minute shower and tossed on the other bath robe. He ventured in to the living area and found a delicious breakfast spread. He poured himself a coffee and nibbled on a chocolate croissant. He made himself a ham and cheese sandwich to go with the fresh orange juice. He finished off his breakfast with a plate of fruit. Mara came out of her room wearing a above the knee red floral skirt and a red cami with matching high heels.

"Mom, you might be chilly in the Louvre with..."

"I'm bringing a cardigan with me. I've made you two ham and cheese sandwiches for the road, they are in my purse. How about we split the rest of the scrambled eggs. Don't you just love the tiny Heinz Ketchup bottle?"

"Yeah the bottle is cute. Can I give the other chocolate croissant to Sam?"

"Sure, they brought four up, I ate two of them while you were in the shower. You know me and chocolate."

Mother and son finished eating the rest of the food before Matty went to change. He came out of his guest room wearing tan cargo pants, a blue T-shirt with a blue check shirt over it, his Doc Maarten boots and his sunglasses hanging on the front of his T-shirt. He picked up the chocolate croissant and wrapped it in a blue linen napkin.

"OK, it's time to leave do you have your camera?"

"Yes Mom, it's in my pocket."

"Then let's go." Mara nodded her head and followed the agents out of the door. Patrick joined them and walked beside Matty until they reached the elevator. He stepped in front of Matty when the elevator door opened and during the ride down to the Lobby. Everyone was ready and Mara decided she wanted to ride with Abbey and Zoey. Ainsley and CJ joined them while Matty rode with Jenna, Sam, Ginger and Margaret. Once the car had left Matty handed over his little gift to Sam.

"Thanks Matty that is so sweet of you. I just split a pain au chocolate with Jenna but now I have a snack for latter. Mom can you put this in your purse?"

"You are going to have to carry your own camera then and hope I don't get hungry." Ginger replied swapping the items with a big grin on her face.

Matty laughed at his Aunt Ginger and found himself looking down at Sam's bare legs. When did they get so long and shapely he wondered as he looked from her ankle all the way up to mid thigh where her skirt sat. Sam caught Matty out of the corner of her eye and shifted in the seat letting her skirt go higher up her thighs. Matty followed with his eyes before Jenna gave him a kick in the shin.

"What the hell Sis?"

"You know what you were doing and we'll talk about it later." Jenna then gave Sam a very pointed look that made her raise her hips and bring her skirt down to where it was before. Ginger was oblivious to her daughter as she was busy looking out the window with Margaret.

Both limos pulled up to the loading dock area of the Louvre and once the immediate area was swept the limo doors opened. The party was met by a pretty brunette in a well tailored gray suit. She introduced herself as an associate curator and escorted her guests inside. Rachelle explained that each area they visited would be blocked off so they could have the room to themselves. Sam was asked what she would like to see first.

"I guess the Mona Lisa to get it out of the way but I'm interested in seeing the Tuileries and Carrousel Gardens."

"I believe you are having a private picnic there for dejeuner. What else would you like to visit." Rachelle asked.

"What would you suggest Matty? You've been here before."

"I think you'd like to see Decorative Arts. What do you think Sis?"

"I think you are right Matty. Sam, the Louvre has a highly varied range of objects, including jewelry, tapestries, ivories, bronzes, ceramics, and furniture. The collection extends from the Middle Ages to the first half of the 19th century."

"Jewelry and tapestries, that sounds perfect. That's where I'd like to go after the Mona Lisa."

An hour in to the tour Matty sat down with his mother who handed over one of his ham and cheese sandwiches after taking a bite herself. Samantha was salivating over an emerald and diamond necklace and earring set that Napoleon I presented to Archduchess Marie-Louise of Austria on the occasion of their wedding in 1810, it featured 32 emeralds with 874 brilliants, and 264 rose diamonds.

"Tell Jacob I've found my wedding present." Jenna teased as she examined the necklace beside Sam.

As they all headed outside Sam reached out and grasped Matty's hand. He looked at her, shrugged and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Sam squelched her desire to start singing but she couldn't stop the wide grin that took over her face. Lunch was indeed a picnic that featured fresh baguettes and cheeses with wine for the adults and sparkling pear juice for Matty and Sam. Matty took a sip of his mother's wine and pronounced it too dry for his liking.

Sam teased him about being a wine snob and he laughed before explaining to her everything that Josh had taught him about wine. The cellar in Donna and Josh's basement was not as impressive as the Seaborns but the time and enjoyment Josh got out of having his own cellar Matty found contagious. He took his sisters glass off her and took a small sip, letting the merlot roll around his tongue for a moment. He then handed the glass to Sam and told her what notes she should be looking for. Matty also told her what you should do when wine tasting adding that you never actually swallowed the wine which he thought was ridiculous.

"Ah it might seem ridiculous Matty but trust me after tasting twenty wines in Napa and swallowing, Danny had to guide me back to the car." CJ laughed.

"Keep my glass Matty you and Sam can share it, if that's OK with you Ging."

"It's fine with me."

Sam took another sip of the red wine and tasted the current flavour Matty mentioned but not the black cherry flavour. She finished the glass without tasting it and asked for her mother's glass.

"Sorry kiddo you only get one glass and you've finished it."

"But Jenna had already drank a quarter of it."

"Samantha, I said no end of discussion." Ginger replied more firmly.

Sam pouted until Matty made a silly face that she couldn't help but laugh at. The adults were all involved in a shopping conversation so Matty turned to Sam and suggested they go for a walk. He offered Sam his hand to help her stand up and she never let go of it. Patrick was quickly a few feet behind his charge with Steve several feet ahead looking for any problems. While they walked Matty told Sam all about the Musse d'Orsey and how much she would enjoy it. He also told her that she would love Monet's Garden. He turned to look at her and stopped moving.

"Let me take your picture Sam. The lighting is perfect and I can frame you with the gardens and the palace in the background."

"Umm sure." Sam licked her lips unconsciously and gave him a big smile.

"A small smile Sam, no teeth, just a content little smile." Matty critiqued.

Sam sighed but followed instructions since all she had to do was think about Matty to produce a serene smile. Sam asked if Patrick could take a picture of the two of them and he had to decline because he couldn't be protecting Matty and be taking a picture. He called Bob who asked Jenna if she'd mind playing photographer. Jenna got up and walked over with Bob and Frank flanking her. Matty put his arm around Sam's shoulders and smiled in to the camera. Sam thought about it for two seconds and slid her hand up to rest on Matty's chest. He looked down at her and Jenna quickly snapped a picture then she asked them to both look at her and smile. After taking a couple of pictures Jenna returned back to the Sisterhood.

Mara and Donna's secure cell phones rang at the same time freaking them both out. They let out the breath they were holding when they heard their husbands on the other end.

"Hey baby what are you doing?" Josh asked as he flopped down on the couch in the Oval Office.

"Finishing a splendid lunch in the gardens of the Louvre. I'm probably going to weigh a good fifteen more pounds by the time I get home."

"Ah yes all the breads, cheeses, wine and pastries. I'm making myself hungry. Sam ordered us a breakfast feast from McDonalds."

"You and Noah better eat something healthy for dinner and you better have a salad with lunch."

"I guess I can order a salad from Sal's."

"Josh you are not eating junk food twice in one day. Get Sam to order you both a turkey club with side salad for lunch. Never mind I'm going to call Joy myself and put in your lunch orders."

"You don't trust me babe?"

"Not at all Joshua."

"Geez thanks." Josh grumbled back. "So have you bought anything suggestive and frilly?"

"No, we are going shopping latter this afternoon though."

"I'm thinking something sheer would be nice."

"If it's sheer I may as well save the money and just be naked."

"I'm all for naked but you never come to bed naked Donna."

"You do realize that Sam is laughing and telling Mara what your side of this conversation is."

"Crap! Sam! Some best friend you are. Ah breakfast is here, I'm going to let you go dear. Love you."

"I love you too, don't get in to any trouble today." Donna warned.

Mara and Sam continued to talk for another ten minutes before Mara let him go and eat his egg, ham and cheese bagel sandwich. Mara promised to call him before she went to bed. Just as the ladies were finished with lunch Matty and Sam came back to the circle. They walked back to the Louvre and the limos and headed straight over to the Musee d'Orsay.

Matty took Sam's hand as soon as they entered the museum and gave her a tour of the paintings he knew she'd want to see. Their first stop was Degas' Ballet paintings since she had a miniature print in her room. Sam then asked him to show her all of Monet's works. Patrick and Steve were kept very busy darting through the museum after their charge. Ginger didn't see her daughter until they met in the gift shop four hours later.

Matty had been instructed by his mother to buy anything Sam really wanted with his platinum American Express card. Matty had never abused the privilege of being able to buy anything he wanted which over the years led to Mara not even looking at the charges, she simply paid the amount due which was rarely over fifty dollars. Inside her new Orsay Museum bag that featured Monet's Japanese Bridge painting on both sides was a poster of Monet's The Poppies, a Water Lilies bracelet and a pair of gold bow earrings that featured a tear drop blue stone hanging down from the bow which was decorated with tiny fake diamonds.

Did you thank Matty?" Ginger asked her daughter.

"Yes but I'll thank him again. Thank you Matty." She said sweetly and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Matty wondered why his cheek felt all tingly.

As soon as the party arrived at the Galeries Lafayette Matty started to groan. An hour latter Mara felt sorry for her son and allowed him to go back to the hotel with Patrick and Steve. Three and a half hours later Mara came in to the suite with five large bags. She found Matty lying on the bed playing a game on his computer. She dropped a bag on the bed and told him to try the clothes on. Matty cringed but was happy to find a few T-shirts, a pair of jeans and a leather jacket. He changed and went out to show his mother.

"You look great Sweetie. You can never say your mother doesn't have style."

"Well I could but it would be a lie. I'm not crazy about the moss green T."

"Go put it on then look in the mirror. It goes with your colouring."

Matty put it on and still didn't like it even though he could see what his mother meant. He went to her room and modeled it. "Enjoy it Mom because I'm never going to wear it again. There was a knock at the door and Matty went to get it. Sam was standing there in dark blue skinny jeans and a blue silk shirt with a circular cut out in the back.

"Matty you look great, that colour is awesome on you."

"You really think so? I'm not crazy about it. You look great though." Matty responded.

"Thanks, you want to play war until dinner time?"

"Sure we can use the cards I got on the plane. Mom, it was Sam we are going to play war on my bed."

"Fine I'll come get you both when it's time for dinner."

Samantha looked up at Matty from her spot on the bed and grinned thinking about how he led her around the Musse d'Orsay never once dropping her hand. She hoped that Jenna was right, that all she needed to do was have patience with Matty. Sam couldn't believe what an incredible first day she had in Paris.


	6. Operation Grilled Cheese

Matty was awake at eight and could not go back to sleep. He gave up and took a quick shower before wandering out in to the living room. He found Patrick and Chris on the couch watching the news.

"We just ordered breakfast Matty you can share with us when it arrives." Chris offered.

"Thanks, that sounds good. So it's Giverny today, I love that place."

"Your mom was telling me that last night while I followed her around shopping. I'm actually looking forward to seeing it now. Matty will you take some pictures for me to bring home to Alice?" Chris inquired.

"Sure no problem. Have they said anything about the weather Patrick?"

"Yes, today is going to be really nice but rain is expected for several days. I was thinking that you might want to change your surprise for Samantha to tonight. George can supervise the lighting and scout out any problems while keeping the perimeter secure. The hotel's chef's can do your meal at any time. The dress is in it's box, John can leave it sitting on her bed while we are gone. You can get Jenna to make sure she goes back to her room after the garden. You just need to write the invitation to attach to the box. We'll tell your Mom you arranged for a special teen meal instead of eating downstairs."

"I want a corsage for her. She skipped her prom and prom is suppose to be important to girls. Maybe lavender roses for her hair?"

"Sounds good to me, the concierge can arrange that for you. Call her now and tell her you want to put operation grilled cheese in effect for tonight."

"That's what you called it?" Matty laughed.

"Well I wasn't about to call it a favour for the President's son." Patrick sighed.

"True. Guess I'll call down now." It took Matty all of five minutes to set the plan in motion and ask about flowers for Sam's hair. He dug right in to breakfast when it arrived ten minutes later and then went back to his room to get dressed.

As Matty was leaving his room, Mara was exiting hers, dressed in a blue and white floral sun dress with matching blue flats. "You're up early my Luv."

"Yeah, I woke up around eight and couldn't go back to sleep. I've already eaten but I could always help you devour some food."

"Your son has hollow legs." Patrick teased.

"He's a growing boy and both his parents have very healthy appetites. I called Room Service as soon as I got out of bed so they should be here..." Mara's sentence was interrupted by a knock on the door. She laughed to herself as a new room service cart was brought in and the old one was wheeled out.

It took Matty all of five seconds to lift the silver dome up and snatch a warm buttery croissant. Mara rolled her eyes at him and poured herself a coffee. Matty reached for the carafe and Mara looked over at Chris who nodded his head in the affirmative. "Matthew Tobias Seaborn, back away from the coffee before I hurt you."

"But I only got half a cup. Please Mommy." Matty begged knowing using the mommy card would probably work.

"No."

"But I'm an addict Mommy."

"Then I guess you best consider this tough love young man. Rehab starts now."

"You are so mean!" Matty huffed.

"Yes but you are my son so you are forced to love me whether you like it or not. Make yourself a ham and cheese sandwich and stop pouting!" Mara heard him mumbling something about loving his father more but she dismissed it. If there was one thing on earth she was certain of it was that her son loved her unconditionally. She was completely aware that he used her love for him to his advantage with the mommy card. She normally let him get away with it but she truly thought her fourteen year old son was far too young to be drinking coffee.

After eating again, Matty went back to his room to grab his camera and took off to Ginger and Sam's room. Sam happily shared her cafe au lait with him as they flipped through a book that showed Monet's paintings from Giverny and how they look now. They had both decided they wanted to have their picnic on the Japanese Bridge.

The Garden's strictly forbade picnics but in this case a rare exception would be made.

Mara and the ladies would eat lunch in the house's sunny yellow kitchen while the birthday girl and one guest could eat almost anywhere on the grounds as long as they didn't sit on any flowers or enter the main alley. The staff was thrilled to hear that the Japanese Bridge was the picnic spot as half a million visitors crossed it yearly. All it would require was a reminder not to throw anything away which they highly doubted would even be a necessary warning.

Once they arrived they spent an hour or so walking around the perimeter of the gardens marveling at the colours and arrangements of the flowers. Matty took a few pictures but found it more fun to watch Jenna discover the beautiful sights that were just around the next bend. He took a couple of pictures of her taking pictures and about ten in total that Chris requested for his wife. A little after one, everyone headed back to Monet's house. Jenna handed a picnic basket and a red and white checkered blanket to her brother. The staff gently reminded the two teens that everything had to go back in the basket, nothing could be left behind. Matty was carrying the basket in his right hand with the blanket draped over his left arm which irked Samantha because she couldn't hold his hand. They reached the bridge by following the underground passage which surprised Sam. She stopped on the path with the bridge in sight and just looked out at the surrounding water and the Japanese Bridge..

"Matty, in a million years I never would have guessed I'd ever be here. To stand in such a sacred place of art. Look at the water lilies and the wisterias. I'm afraid if I take a picture it will break the spell."

"You know this is not the original bridge it had to be replaced. It's made out of beechwoood and Monet planted the wisterias himself. Why don't you go stand in the middle of the bridge and I'll take your picture?" Matty responded oblivious to the sentimental moment his best friend was having.

"Give me a moment." Sam replied as she thought boys are dumb. She took the time to commit the vision of flora and fauna perfection into her mind forever.

Matty got tired of waiting, passed her and walked on to the bridge spreading the picnic blanket out. He took out the two champagne glasses and a bottle of sparkling apple juice. Matty then pulled out two wrapped chicken salad sandwiches on French baguettes and a creamy pasta salad.

"Sam, come and eat, I'm hungry." Matty lamented.

"I forgot how impatient you can be." Sam huffed but joined him on the blanket.

Sam opened the sparkling apple juice and poured them each a glass. Matty handed her a sandwich and she took a large bite. Sam opened the pasta container and noticed that there was only two forks. "We have to share the pasta."

"Yeah I figured that out already."

Lunch was a quiet affair as Sam ate and took in her surroundings, soaking in the beauty of the garden. She stood up several times to alter her view and plan out the pictures she wanted to take once lunch was over. Sam unwrapped one of the two chocolate croissants and tucked the wrapping back in to the basket. They had both been very careful about not littering. Once she was finished she stood back up and took her pictures. They crossed the Bridge and wandered around ending up at a spot that featured the bridge in the background.

"Matty, Monet could have sat right here to paint." Sam remarked with awe and reverence.

Matty knew better than to say anything this time. He stepped away from her and took a few pictures figuring Chris' wife would enjoy them. Once Sam was sure she had committed the view to memory she took out her camera and captured the scene in as many angles as possible. Matty was just about to tell her she was going to break her camera with so many pictures when she stopped and proclaimed she was finished. They walked around for a few more minutes until Patrick appeared on the bridge to get them back to the house. Sam took one more walk around the perimeter of the house with Ginger before the party left and headed back to Paris.

Once they were back in the limo's Samantha announced that she needed a nap. Matty smiled to himself, he wouldn't need his sister's help after all. He could pull off his special dinner without any help from the Sisterhood. He handed his camera over to Chris who thanked Matty profusely for the great shots. "She's going to feel like she was on this trip. You are a very talented photographer Matty. You framed each shot."

"I don't do it on purpose most of the time, it's just how I see the picture. Sometimes I notice a frame before hand and I take the picture but I'm never as happy with it as if it happened naturally."

"Regardless you are very talented. Ever give it any thought as a career?" Chris inquired.

"No, I'm still leaning towards teaching but I think I'd rather teach high school then elementary school now. Who knows I might want to teach at a University like Dad did when I was young."

"I briefly thought about teaching but unlike you my little brother, politics pulsates through my blood." Jenna added.

The conversation in the car was geared towards what Sam thought of her first two days in Paris. She described her experiences with a huge grin on her face and everyone in the car thought she sounded like the ultimate guide book for Paris. Well Paris for the young and affluent considering security for Matty and Mara required private viewing and closing down floors and entire gardens.

Jenna had just poured herself a glass of red wine and flopped down on her bed when her cell phone rang. She looked at it and smiled. "Well hello Jacob, I wish you were here."

"I wish I was there too darling. So how has it been?"

"Great. Sam is having such a wonderful time her excitement and wonder at everything is contagious."

"I wish I had that type of gift for my sixteenth. How did your plane gifts go over?"

"Everyone loved them. Ginger almost cried, she had saved up money to buy them a Hermes scarf."

"That is so sweet but it sort of takes away the experience of mother buying something special for her daughter."

"Funny, I never thought of it that way before. You always have such a fresh perspective on things darling. No wonder I love you so much."

"I love you too Jenna."

"Where are you? In the mood for some phone sex?"

"I'm at home, took the afternoon off. Phone sex? Hell yes I'm in. What are you wearing?"

"A black pencil skirt, a sheer pink blouse with a tank underneath it, no bra and a pink thong."

"Dear God, wish I was there to see you. Send me a picture on your phone."

"I can only send you a dressed one. The last thing we need is a sex scandal."

"Don't worry I know every inch of your body, I'll hardly need to imagine you naked."

"You do, don't you."

"Yup."

While Jenna was snapping a picture Samantha was discovering a large white box sitting on her bed. She opened the box and found a blue envelope with her name written on it. She recognized Matty's writing and carefully opened it. The invitation read:

You are cordially invited to

Attend a special dinner in your honour,

Your outfit for the evening has been provided.

You will be picked up at six to be taken to a special location.

Sam folded back the paper and found the most beautiful pale purple dress with a lace overlay and dark purple sash. There was something very familiar about the dress but try as she might Sam couldn't make the connection. She changed in to the dress and went to go show Ginger.

"Mom isn't this just the most beautiful dress?"

"Sam, it's gorgeous did Aunty Mara buy it for you?"

"No, it came from Matty. He's arranged for a special dinner for me. I know I've seen this dress before in different colours."

"It does look awfully familiar. So do you know where Matty is taking you."

"No, here's the invitation." Samantha handed over the invitation to her mother who remarked on Matty's cursive writing skills. "I remember when you couldn't read a word that boy wrote, he's come a long way."

"Mom he taught himself cursive in grade one, give him a break," Sam laughed.

There was a knock on the door and Sam walked over to get it. She looked through the peep hole and saw one of the bell boys who she thought was named Marcus.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle Gauthier."

"Bonjour Marcus."

"Tu est enchante."

"Merci. Can I help you?"

"This package was for you, it arrived how do you say...not on time?"

"Late?"

"Oui. Au revoir."

"Merci et au revoir Marcus."

Sam opened the box and found another note above more tissue paper. It read

Can't have you playing Cinderella tonight,

Matty.

Sam knew it was a pair of shoes instantly but her hand started to shake and she gasped dropping the box when she saw what was in it. Lying on the floor was a pair of purple satin peep toe pumps with a five inch heel from Christian Louboutin in her size. The colour was almost a perfect match for the sash. Ginger gasped when she looked down, she recognized the red sole shoes immediately and jealously thought that she didn't even own a pair of Louboutin's but her 16 year old daughter did. Sam slipped her feet in to the sky high heels and walked across the parlour to her room where there was a full sized mirror. She twirled in the dress a few times admiring herself in the mirror. Sam looked down at her watch and realized that she only had an hour until pick up time. "Mom, help! What am I going to do about hair and makeup?"

"Relax, I'll help you. I think you should leave your hair down and just sweep up the front pieces to the back of your head. As for makeup you don't really need much. You might want to just highlight your eyes with mascara and do your lips with a liner and lipstick."

Sam followed her mother's advice but added a pale beige eye shadow under her eye brows to further highlight her eyes. Ginger came in with a bottle of liquid bandaid and painted her heels and toes in case the shoes rubbed. She'd heard that Louboutin's were beautiful but not very comfortable. Ginger was happy her daughter would be sitting down for dinner most of the time.

Ginger thought her daughter was absolutely stunning and took a few pictures of her in various poses. Sam didn't mind for a change because she felt like a million bucks. Ginger loved Matty's choice of a dress, it was gorgeous and purposely meant for a young lady. She didn't' look like a child but she also didn't look like she was 21. Only the shoes were pushing it but Sam already had a thing for heels and wore them often.

At exactly six there was a knock on the door and Ginger opened it. "Hi Steve, I take it you are here for my daughter."

"Yes I am, is she ready?"

Samantha walked out of her room. "I'm ready, where are we going?"

"Sorry but that's a secret. Matty promised he'd have her back by midnight."

"Midnight, that's a little late to be out but you'll keep them safe right Steve?" Ginger asked more as a statement than a question.

"Yes I will Ginger. You look very pretty Samantha."

"Thanks Steve, now let's get this show on the road."

After a short limo ride Sam was escorted in to a non descript building and ushered in to the elevator to the tenth floor. Once they were on the tenth floor Steve opened a door and they walked up two flights to another door. Steve opened it and Samantha gasped.

It was still twilight but the entire roof was lit with white Christmas tree lights and votive candles. Matty was dressed in a grey suit with a blue tie that made his eyes sparkle. He approached her with one hand behind his back.

"You look beautiful Sam but something is missing. I know, I 've got the most scathingly brilliant idea: you need a corsage." Matty showed Sam the three small lavender roses on a hair clip. May I?"

"Oh my God Matty, that's it! This is the dress from The Trouble with Angels, just in purple." Sam exclaimed.

"You mean you didn't recognize it?"

"No, I knew it looked familiar but I couldn't place it. Thanks for the flowers and yes you may put them in my hair."

Matty placed the clip in her hair and ran his hand down her hair giving Sam goose bumps. He escorted her over to a table for two set with fine china, silver, crystal wine glasses and an Iris centerpiece. Matty pulled out her chair and placed a linen napkin on her lap before taking a seat himself. A waiter appeared with a bottle of chilled white grape juice and a platter filled with crab stuffed mushrooms and mini crab cakes. Sam and Matty dove into the food until every last morsel was gone. The next course was a lobster bisque that elicited a small moan from Samantha's lips. Matty knew how much she loved the soup and actually built the menu around it. The chef at the Ritz had suggested their main course and Matty was hoping it was as good as it sounded.

"Matty I know these are sweet potato fries but what is the sandwich?"

"It's a grilled cheese sandwich with lobster and brie on sourdough."

"Oh that sounds heavenly. Oh God it is heavenly." She moaned after taking her first bite.

Matty took a large bite and also moaned his approval. "Where has this been all our lives?"

"I don't know but we need it in our lives from now on." Sam laughed.

After they polished off a rich chocolate mousse with dark chocolate ganache Matty asked Sam if she wanted to dance. She agreed and let Matty lead her over to the corner of the roof top where they could see the Eiffel Tower in the distance.

"You are actually taller than me in those shoes." Matty remarked during their third dance.

"I know, they are the most gorgeous shoes I've ever seen and I love them but would you be offended if I took them off? They are killing me."

"Well you can't walk around the roof in bare feet. I guess we'll have to stop dancing."

"I don't want to stop dancing. I love being in your arms under the stars with all of Paris stretched out before us."

"Let's see if I can pull an Edward. Remember in Twilight at the prom Bella doesn't want to dance and..."

"Edward has her stand on his feet. Do you really think you can take my weight on your feet?"

"I can try."

Patrick chuckled to himself as he watched Sam kick off one shoe and step on Matty's foot then repeat the pattern again. Matty was able to move her through a waltz but Patrick knew that was all he could do. He picked up the bag his wife Susan gave him and walked over to his charge and Samantha.

"Sam, Matty came up with the entire idea to surprise you while in Paris. He needed someone to work covertly and he asked me if I'd help him. I told my wife Susan and she knew the dress Matty was talking about. Turns out she is as much of a fan of the movie as you two are. She has a friend who is a talented dressmaker. Her name is Darlene. She told me what type of materials Matty needed and we bought them. Just before I left, Susan asked me about shoes. When I told her they were very high heels named lou something she laughed at me and gave me this bag. She told me you'd need them."

"Thank you so much for helping Patrick and Matty I'm gobsmacked that you didn't even ask Jenna for help. This is the most wonderful night I've ever had. What's in the bag Patrick?"

Patrick opened the bag and handed her a pair of pink ballet shoes. Sam laughed and put them on quickly. "Now I can dance the night away. I'm going to buy Susan and Darlene a gift to thank them and to thank you, I'm not going to drive you crazy for three months."

"Now that is a gift I can use and I appreciate. I'll disappear to my almost hidden spot again."

"So what do you want to dance to Ginger?" Matty asked with a grin.

"Well Fred, I'll dance to whatever comes on next."

"The stereo is my iPod so..."

"Well then how about some U2?

Matty rolled his eyes, "Yeah that narrows it down a tiny bit."

Sam laughed, "OK how about One."

Matty walked over to the stereo flipped to U2 and found the song. He walked back to her and suddenly got very nervous when Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and took a step in. He wasn't sure what he should do with his hands and put one hand on each of her hips. "Matty wrap your arms around my waist and rest them on my back."

"Umm OK... Yeah...uh...sure."

Sam couldn't help but smile when Matty pulled her in to his arms. She looked in to the eyes of the boy she loved and said a silent prayer that he'd finally get it and love her in return. As the song changed to Beautiful Day Sam changed her hold to his waist so she could shimmy her shoulders to the more upbeat song. Matty shook his head at her but smiled the entire time and tried matching her shimmies.

Patrick looked at the two teens that he had come to love as much as his own children and wondered himself when Matty would admit that he was in love with his best friend. He had noticed the subtle changes in Samantha's affection almost a year ago. She'd sit closer to Matty then necessary, laugh at all his jokes even the ones that bombed and opted out of school events to just hang with him. As soon as Matty asked him for help with a surprise for Sam and handed him what he had in mind Patrick knew it would only be a matter of time before his young charge realized that his feelings for his best friend had altered. Patrick was betting on Jenna's wedding being the moment the Gauthier's and Seaborn's discover for the first time that they now had to deal with a young couple in love. Patrick happened to glance down at his watch and knew he'd have to remind Matty that he only had three hours left.

"Matty, if you want to stick to the plan then you need to end the dancing portion of the evening."

"Is everything set up?"

"Yes it is."

"Sam do you want to go to see a movie with me?"

"Umm...sure." Sam answered wishing they could still be dancing.

Matty took her hand and walked her over to the door she had entered from and continued walking around the corner. Sam was stunned to find a wicker love seat with very comfy looking over stuffed pillows and a 42 inch plasma TV against the wall. Once they were settled on the love seat the waiter came out with a large bowl of popcorn, a silver tray filled with each of their favourite candies and a remote control. Matty took the control and turned the VHS player on. Sam started to laugh when the opening credits for Trouble With Angels began.

"Oh Matty this is just perfect, you really thought of everything right down to the snacks. This really is the best gift I've ever been given and the best night of my life. Thank you so so much."

"You're welcome I just thought you deserved something extra special for your birthday."

"I'll never forget this night."

Half way thorough the movie the wind picked up and Sam shivered. Matty took off his suit jacket and placed it over her shoulders. Fifteen minutes later Matty was starting to feel cold so he pulled out a blanket from underneath his cushion. He wrapped it around himself. Sam saw a chance to get closer to Matty so she told him she was still a little cold and asked if she could share the blanket with him. She moved right over and wrapped her right arm around Matty's left and rested her head on his shoulder. He tucked himself in and so did Sam. Matty found it much harder to watch the movie with Sam so close and he wondered why he had the urge to kiss his best friend. The last time he kissed her was on her actually birthday. It was a kiss just so she had been kissed before she was officially 16. He wanted her first kiss to be from someone who cared about her. This time there was no reason he could come up with, he just wanted to kiss her.

"Are you falling asleep on me?" He asked as Sam snaked her left arm around his waist and snuggled in to him.

"No, just making myself more comfortable."

"Do you want some more wine gums?"

"No I'm good."

"Do you want anything?"

"Nope." Sam answered popping the p. (I want you to kiss me.)

The movie came to an end and Matty shut the TV off. "We've got half an hour left before we have to leave. Do you want to dance some more? Do you want to stay here and talk with some hot chocolate? We can do whatever you want."

(I want to make out with you) "I'm rather comfortable now so I think some hot chocolate would be a good idea. Don't let me forget my shoes!"

"I think Patrick put them in the shoe bag your flats came from."

They drank the hot chocolate slowly not saying very much. Matty was feeling very awkward and his brain kept telling him to kiss the girl. He tried to ignore his head and looked up to the stars. He found a few constellations and pointed them out to Sam who faked being interested. Matty looked down at one point and was startled to discover how beautiful Sam was. He'd grown up knowing she was good looking but she was always just Sam to him. Now he was seeing her in a whole different light and it was freaking him out. His head and heart were telling him to kiss her while his stomach was getting more queasy by the second. He looked down at her again and he found his hand rising as he skimmed the outline of her face with his thumb. Sam turned her face in to his palm and prayed that she'd get all she ever wanted for her birthday. His thumb stopped at her chin and he tilted her head towards him. He leaned in and spoke very quietly.

"Sam you are so beautiful."

"Thank you."

"No seriously you are incredibly beautiful. I don't know why I've never noticed it before but I think that's something a girl likes to know."

"Yes girls do like to hear that they are beautiful."

Matty was still holding her chin up with his thumb and leaned even further in to her. "Sam please don't freak out but I just have to do this."

Before Sam could even respond his lips were on hers as he placed a soft kiss on her lips. Sam opened her mouth and he could smell the hot chocolate on her breath. His head told him to taste it and he licked her lower lip. He wanted more and kissed her again, this time with more lip contact. Sam couldn't believe that Matty was giving her an open mouth kiss. She quickly recovered and slid her tongue in running it along his tongue. Matty's eyes widened at the touch but he figured he should follow Sam's lead. He ran his tongue along the roof of her mouth and was astonished that she moaned in pleasure. Matty recognized that a moan was good from growing up with his Mom who often moaned when his Dad kissed her. He did it again and she moaned once more. Matty's other hand came up to her face and soon he was holding her in place as he alternated kissing her with swirling his tongue across the roof of her mouth. Samantha was quickly becoming a pile of goo and she needed to breathe. She pulled away from him by placing her hands on top of his and drew her head away.

"Matthew Tobias Seaborn..."

"Oh God I'm sorry Sam, I just couldn't stop myself. I..."

"Do you have any idea how long I've waited for you to kiss me? To really kiss me..."

"So you want me to kiss you?"

"Yes I want you to kiss me a lot."

"Wow, so I should just kiss you anytime?"

"No, we have to be very careful. We can only kiss when we are alone. The press can't find out, our parents can't find out either."

"Wouldn't our parents be happy for us?"

"Yes but then they'd start making it difficult for us to be alone. Our sleep overs would be canceled for sure."

"But I like those we have so much fun watching movies and stuffing our faces with candy."

"I like them too but now we can have fun kissing too. Our parents would be checking on us every five minutes."

"Oh."

"Yeah, the only adult we can tell is Jenna."

"No, she'll tell mom."

"No she won't. She's known for months that my feelings for you have changed. Jenna hasn't said a word to my mom and she won't. We can go see her tomorrow morning and tell her and she'll tell us what to do. This means you'll have to get up earlier than nine tomorrow. Set your alarm for 7:45 when we get back."

"OK I will. Patrick will know."

"Patrick can only tattle on you if you are doing something that puts you in harms way. Kissing me is not in that category."

"Matty, Samantha it's time to go. Samantha has to be back in her room by midnight. Steve promised Ginger she would be." Patrick said as he approached them.

"Thank you again for all your help Patrick. This has been the best night of my life."

"Yeah thanks Patrick for everything."

"You are both welcome now take your suit jacket back and give Sam the blanket to wrap around her. Go grab the tape from the VCR and the bag with Sam's shoes is right beside the TV."

Patrick took the few steps to protect Matty while he grabbed the tape and shoes and Steve stepped out of the shadows to watch Sam. "I've got your Ipod Matty. I was standing beside it watching the door when you went around the corner for the movie."

"Thanks Steve." Matty replied as he accepted it back.

Five minutes later Matty and Sam were in the secure limo heading back to the hotel. Matty reached over and held Sam's hand. Sam sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. Fifteen minutes later the young couple flanked by agents were on the elevator going up to the floor they occupied. They all stopped at Ginger and Sam's room.

"Come in for a bit Matty, I want to tell my mom about my surprise."

"I'll go in the room Steve." Patrick stated.

Sam slid her card key in the door and called out to her mom, "I'm home and we have company."

"Company at this hour?" Ginger called out from her room as she put a robe over her sleep wear.

"Oh, hi Matty, hi Patrick."

"I'll just be sitting on that chair over there Ginger." Patrick said.

"Midnight on the dot, thank you for keeping your promise Matty."

"You're welcome Aunty Ginger."

"Mom, Matty surprised me with a Prom for two. Dinner was incredible! We had crab stuffed mushrooms and mini crab cakes, lobster bisque and the main course was sweet potato fries with a lobster and brie grilled cheese sandwich on sourdough. We had a rich chocolate mousse for dessert. Oh look at the corsage Matty gave me." Sam turned around to show her mom the back of her head.

"Matty that was very sweet of you."

"We danced and my feet started to hurt. Patrick rescued me with ballet flats. His wife told him I'd need them. So we danced on like crazy people and no one could make fun of us. Then we went around the corner and a TV and VCR were waiting. We watched Trouble with Angels..."

"Your dress, that's where your dress came from!"

"Yea, I clued in when Matty said he had the most scathingly brilliant idea and showed me the corsage. How could we not have recognized it?"

"I don't know. We should have recognized it immediately given how many times we've watched that movie over the years."

"We had popcorn and a plate of candies for the movie. Then we finished the night off with hot chocolate. It was the best night of my life! The only help Matty had was Patrick. Matty came up with the ideas for everything."

"Wow, I wish I had a special birthday night like that when I was your age, heck I haven't had a night like that yet. Your father is going to have some explaining to do." Ginger teased.

"Mom, I'm still flying higher than a kite and I'm not the least bit sleepy. Can I go spend the night in Aunty Mara's room?"

"Calm down dear, I'll call Mara and see if it's OK with her."

"My mom might be in bed."

"No, we all spent the evening in the bar then retreated to your room. I just left Mara fifteen minutes ago."

Ginger picked up the phone, dialed and spoke to Mara for a few minutes. "Mara said yes but you both have to stay in Matty's room and keep quiet. Your Mom is about to call home to talk to your Dad. I think I'll be giving your father a call myself."

"Thanks Mom you're the best. Matty I'm just going to get my sleep clothes and my toiletries kit. Mom I'll come back here to take a shower and get dressed in the morning."

"OK but remember you can't wake me or Aunty Mara before nine."

"I'll probably have breakfast downstairs with Jenna. Can you unzip me? "

"Don't stay up all night you two."

"We won't." Matty promised.

Sam went in to her room and carefully took off her dress and changed in to yoga pants, a tank top and the Princeton sweatshirt Uncle Sam had given her. She held her toiletries bag in her hand and gave her mom a kiss goodnight. Patrick opened the door and filled Steve in. Patrick knocked on Mara's door and Chris opened the door. Mara was sitting on the couch waiting for her son and God-daughter. "You two may not be tired but I am and I still have to call Sam. You can fill me in on your surprise in the morning Sam. You looked beautiful in the dress. I saw Ginger's pictures."

"Mommy did you recognize the dress?"

"It took me about a minute. I didn't say anything though. How long did you last in your Lou's?"

"Dinner was fine but once I got up and was dancing in them I was in pain."

"Yeah that is to be expected when you are a novice. I take it the ballet shoes you are wearing went on instead."

"Yes, Patrick's wife told him I'd need a change of shoes and went for something really soft and comfortable."

"I'm glad you had so much fun. I'm heading to bed now. I'll talk to you both in the morning. Don't disturb me. Kisses."

Matty went over and kissed his Mom's cheek and Sam followed. "Tell Dad I say hi."

"I will, night."

"Night." They responded in unison.

"Do you want anything to eat? We should order now rather than later." Matty asked his brand new girlfriend.

"You and your stomach. Don't you have anything in your room?"

"I have chips, candy and pop. I know if I order something you'll eat half of it on me."

"Fine order us something."

Matty ordered a club sandwich with fries. When it arrived in ten minutes Matty attacked it while Sam calmly picked at the French fries and ate a quarter of the sandwich. Once Matty was finished he said good night to the agents spending the night inside and brought Sam in to his room closing the door.

"So what do you want to do?" Matty asked.

"I want to play a little game called kiss and touch."

"Sounds like a game our parents wouldn't like."

"That's why we will never tell them, not even Jenna."

"Sam, I'm not so sure..."

"Go put your PJ's on and come back out here."


	7. Rosebud

Matty grabbed his PJ's out of the drawer and went in to the bathroom. Meanwhile Sam took off the sweatshirt and wiggled out of the yoga pants. Matty stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her sitting cross legged in the middle of his bed. All she had on was the tank top and her boy short underwear. He had his cotton sleep pants and a blue v neck T-shirt on.

"Umm Sam, If anyone walks in here and sees you dressed like that, even sleeping..."

"They won't and I set your alarm so we'll be awake and I'll change back."

"Sam, I'm still not sure this is a good idea."

"Matty relax I'm not suggesting we have sex or even go down on each other."

"Go down on each other? "Matty croaked.

"Matty, I've given this a great deal of thought and I don't think we should have sex until you are 17 and I'm 19."

"Sex? Are you out of your mind? We've kissed for 15 minutes and you have already planned when we are going to have sex?"

Sam sighed deeply, "Forget I even said anything about sex. Now sit down on the bed facing me. I'll show you how this game starts."

Matty sat down while thinking of exit strategies. Sam told him to kiss her shoulder so he placed a light peck there. Sam was thinking on her feet, she eased him in to the game until she figured he could take more of a risk.

"Kiss me like your life depends on it."

Matty gave her a long kiss and used his tongue and it satisfied her for about a minute. She had him run his hands along the front of her legs up to her hips. Next she laid down and pulled her tank top up to expose her stomach. She told him to kiss every exposed bit of skin. He followed orders.

"Hold my breasts in your hands and rub your thumbs over my nipples."

"Sam?"

"Just like this." She said and showed him. Matty noticed how hard her nipples got. He had a hard time taking his eyes off them. Sam knew the longer she had him mesmerized the further she'd get him to go. "Now try it." Matty closed his eyes for a second and opened them, he looked at her breasts and took one in each hand and massaged them running his thumb up and down over her hardened peaks. Sam started to moan and encouraged him to continue. Matty liked hearing her moan so when she told him to roll her nipples between his fingers and pinch them he simply did it

"Oh yes Matty, keep it up." She whispered as she slid her hand down in to her boy shorts.

"Oh God I'm so close...ummmmm oh yes..."

"So close to what Sam?" Matty asked.

"Unnnnffff...God yes, yes, yes...ahhhhhhhhhh."

Matty noticed her back rise off the bed and she shuttered a few times . He thought he she was having a seizure.

"Sam, Sam are you OK? I think I need to get an agent."

"Ahh...so good, silly boy you just helped me have an incredible orgasm."

"WHAT?"

"An orgasm Matty. You got me so wet playing with my nipples that I had to make sure I'd have an orgasm so I helped it along."

"You put your hand down your shorts and touched your rosebud?" Matty asked half in wonder, half in horror.

"Matty you are too cute, yes I did and it's called a clit." Sam pulled her hand out of her boy shorts and showed Matty her fingers glistening with her juices. "Want to taste me?" She asked bringing up her hand to his lips.

"God no, that's disgusting!"

"Matthew it is not disgusting I happen to taste pretty good." She stated as a matter of fact and sucked one of her fingers in to her mouth.

Matty looked at her as if she was insane and moved away from her on the bed. She smiled devilishly and sucked on another finger. He couldn't believe what she was doing but he just couldn't look away either. Once she had finally finished with her fingers, she moved to kiss him. Matty darted away and sprung off the bed. "Samantha Nadine, you need to go wash those hands, brush your teeth and use mouth wash if you expect me to ever kiss you again!"

"Whoa Matty, you are acting like a little baby."

"Yeah well I don't care those are my conditions and I'm not budging a millimeter."

Sam came out of the bathroom ten minutes later with a new pair of boy shorts on. "I'm all clean and minty fresh."

"I think you should put your yoga pants back on."

"Whoa, you're really freaked out. How can you be freaked out?"

"Sam, I repeat we just got together tonight. Playing with your breasts was pushing it for me. I've never done that before and then to find out that you pleasured yourself and wanted me to taste it? I'm fourteen, I still play with my Dad's GI Joe's every so often."

"Are you telling me that you've never taken matters in to your own hands? Masturbation is a normal and healthy thing Matty. When I do it I pretend it's your hands on me."

"I didn't really need to hear that and no I've never taken matters in to my own hands."

"How do you deal with erections then?"

"I don't know, I've never had one. My doctor asked me that and said I was a late bloomer, not to worry about it."

"Did you like playing with my breasts?"

"I liked hearing you moan and knowing I was the reason."

"You also liked looking at my hardened nipples. I saw you staring at them. You my dear boyfriend are a breast man."

"Whatever, I suggest we go to sleep now." Matty replied.

"Fine, now remember not a word to anyone."

"Believe me I don't want to share this with anyone." Matty huffed still wondering if he'd be scarred for life or ever want to touch Sam again. He climbed under the covers and turned his back to her. Sam rolled her eyes and cuddled right up to him throwing her arm around his waist and leaving him a kiss on the shoulder.

"Good night my sweet prince."

"Night my very naughty princess."

Sam sighed, wondering why her little plan went so wrong so quickly. (Figures I fall in love with the one non horny teenager in the world)

Matty woke up with Sam still clinging to his back. He slapped the alarm off and tried to turn which only meant a half asleep Sam ended up on top of him. She smiled down at him and kissed the corners of his mouth until he kissed her back.

"Morning Sunshine. I hate to tell you this but I can feel you Matty, you have an erection."

Matty blushed a little bit and pushed her off him. "It's called morning wood according to my Dad and it just means I have to go to the bathroom so excuse me."

Sam sighed and pushed the covers down to her waist. She played with her nipples so that they'd be hard when Matty came out of the bathroom. Matty took one look at her and knew she was trying to manipulate him but he couldn't look away. "See I told you that you liked looking at my breasts. Now come over here and give them a kiss to say hello."

"Samantha."

"Come on Matty you can kiss them on top of my tank top."

"Sam my kissing rule allows for the shoulders and above, your hand, your stomach and that's it. If you don't like my rules we won't play the game."

Sam huffed and crawled out of bed. "You Sir are no fun."

"Whatever, I know your lips can't resist mine." Matty replied with a take that look.

Samantha went in to the bathroom and came out a few minutes later with her own take that look. "I used your toothbrush."

"I don't care, I'll just dip it in mouthwash before I use it today."

(I forgot I'm dealing with a boy, they have a high gross tolerance) "Go brush your teeth so I can kiss you properly."

"Put your yoga pants back on and I'll consider it."

Matty came back with freshly brushed teeth. Sam pulled him to her by his T shirt and kissed him hard. Matty placed his hands low on her back and kissed her as their tongues tangoed until breathing became necessary. Sam hooked one leg around his waist and Matty knew what she wanted. He'd seen his Dad's response hundreds of times over the last 14 years. He reached down and helped her hitch her other leg around his waist and held her in place by supporting her with a hand underneath both butt cheeks. Matty headed for the bed, planning on just dropping her on it but Sam held on tight and pulled him down on top of her. They rolled around the bed kissing for several minutes until Matty found himself caressing her breasts while Sam was moaning into his mouth

Matty pulled away, "Sam we have to stop this. Go back to your own room and take a shower. I have to take mine and then we need to go talk to my sister."

"Are you rejecting me?" Sam whispered.

"No, Sam you are my best friend, you'll always be my best friend. If this new feeling I have for you and you have for me is going to wreck our friendship then no more kissing and touch game."

"I don't want either to end."

"Then listen to me before we get caught."

"One last kiss?"

"Samantha no, you've pushed me enough today and the day is only forty minutes old."

Sam grumbled and got off the bed but not before she ran her hand up and down Matty's PJ pants several times. She watched his eyes and looked down when they changed with a devilish smirk. "That feels good doesn't it. I hope you enjoyed your first erection. I'll meet you in Jenna's room."

Matty just stayed on his bed and watched her leave the room. He was starting to think being in a room alone with Sam forever more would be a dangerous thing. Panic set in when his erection did not disappear and without even thinking about the time he dialed. Several rings later the phone was picked up.

"Hello? Matty what's wrong? Oh God is it Jenna?"

"No Jacob it's me who is in trouble."

"How can I help you?" Jacob sighed.

"It's a long story, I don't even know how to start."

"What's the most pressing matter? What made you call me?"

"How do you get rid of an erection?"

Jacob couldn't help chuckling until he pictured the panicked face on his little brother and then felt a great deal of empathy for him. "How did it happen, what were you looking at?"

"It can happen by looking at something too? Oh God just shoot me now."

"Relax Matty, that will help. Now tell me how did this happen?"

"Jacob I'm not suppose to tell anyone about this so can we have a lawyer client type privilege? You can't even tell Jenna."

"Sure we'll call it the code. Now what happened?"

Matty told Jacob the entire story leaving nothing out and felt the tension gradually leave his body as he continued to talk. By the time Matty got around to the erection problem it had resolved itself. Jacob gave him several suggestions including the tried and true cold shower. He was concerned about how horny Sam was and knew that Matty would need help to keep her in line.

"Matty listen to me before you object. I really think I need to confide some of this to Jenna. I can tell her that you are concerned about how Sam attack kisses you. I'll ask her to tell Sam that she has to remember that you are younger than her and not nearly as sexually developed as she is. We want to tame her, reign her in so to speak. Jenna and I have our own code so Sam will never know that you spilled to me. By the way Matty, I'm honoured that you'd trust me so much to confide in me. I promise I'll always have your back. Now let me call my beloved before Sam can talk to her. Go take your shower and head straight over to Jenna's room."

"OK I will, I trust your judgment Jacob. Thank you."

"Anytime Matty and I do mean it literally and figuratively."

"Thanks again. Bye."

"Bye, call me around two and let me know how the day is going with your sex kitten."

Matty laughed at the sex kitten part, "More like sex lioness if you ask me."

Jacob started laughing and hung up the phone. He called Jenna and talked to her while she dried off from her shower and got dressed. He imparted a little more information to Jenna than he led Matty to believe but he knew it was necessary so Jenna heard about Sam's desire for wandering hands above the waist. Jenna made a few comments about where she wished her hands could be and almost succeeded in sidetracking her fiancee.

"Jenna, focus on your brother and little sister instead of your hormones. One case of raging hormones at a time."

"You are right but I think you should know that lingerie shopping is on my itinerary today."

"You are such a naughty tease. So you'll take care of Samantha?"

"Yes I'll ice her down. One of them is at my door. I'll call you later and take care of you."

"Looking forward to it, you can describe in vivid detail what you bought."

"If you are good I may even take a few pictures."

"Yeah you just rendered me useless for the rest of the day."

"Mwahhahahah. Love you."

"Love you too."

Jenna opened the door and found her brother standing there looking a little freaked out and nervous.

"What are you doing up this early, it's only 8:45?"

"First I seriously need some coffee, then I need your advice. Well technically Sam and I need your advice. I thought she'd be here by now."

"I ordered a pot about fifteen minutes ago with breakfast. I'm very impressed with your surprise for Sam and the fact that you didn't need me. The dress was gorgeous and the Louboutins Wow Matty didn't even think you knew they existed."

"Please I've spent the last 14 years with you and Mom, I had no choice but to learn fashion through osmosis."

"True, I'm still impressed. How long did they last?"

"One dance, then I pulled an Edward at the Twilight Prom which only lasted one dance. Then Patrick saved her with ballet flats. Susan heard Patrick say the shoes are loo something and she told him she'd need flats."

"So tell me what this ultimate date was like?"

Matty told his sister about everything from the lights to the food and dancing, the movie to the blanket, the hot chocolate to the kiss. He blushed slightly when he told her that they spent 15 minutes kissing to end the date.

"I'm engaged and I never got such a perfect date. I want you to plan a date for Jacob and I as my wedding gift."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Now when Sam shows up we are going to pretend you didn't tell me anything. She'll want to tell me." There was a knock at the door and Jenna rose to answer it. It was room service and she accepted the cart. "Bob if Sam asks, Matty only arrived five minutes ago and just let her in."

"Got it." Bob laughed.

Jenna turned around and found that Matty had wheeled the cart over to the couch and was already pouring himself a cup of coffee. She chuckled at her coffee addicted brother. " Hey pour me a cup, you can't have it all."

There was two raps on the door and Bob let Sam in. Matty had a piece of bacon in his hand and smiled at Sam. He realized why she took so long, she must have gone through her entire wardrobe before getting dressed. Sam was wearing the ballet flats with jeans and a snug pink scoop neck T shirt. Jenna told her that she looked cute and Matty agreed. Sam poured herself a cup of coffee and snatched the bacon right out of Matty's hand. He reacted by simply rolling his eyes and picking up another piece. Jenna asked for all the details about her gift and Samantha happily went in to great detail.

"We need your help Jenna, we like kissing and want to date but we don't want the parental units to change the friendship rules on us. We like the freedom we have."

"I can understand that but to keep the trust you've been given you need to show restraint. You don't want anyone walking in on you straddling Matty with your hands all over each other. The only way you can guarantee it won't happen, is to not do it. Have fun kissing but be sitting on the edge of the bed facing each other with the TV on, the volume low enough that you can hear someone coming up the stairs. Try to avoid very long kisses because you'll get lost in each other and any early warning systems will be useless. I'll invite you over more often and you can kiss with a bit more ease. Any questions?"

"No." Sam replied quickly shooting Matty a look that did not go unnoticed by Jenna. Sam was playing it very cool and smooth which convinced Jenna that Sam's raging hormones would be freaking her little brother out often. Jacob had told her that Sam told Matty that they should have sex when he was 17 and she was shocked that she had pleasured herself and offered Matty a taste. She was proud of him for his reaction.

"Sam, come with me I want to see how a skirt would look with that top. This morning is Versailles and you don't want to be looking like the typical American tourist. It's opulence doesn't exactly go with jeans. We're coming back to the hotel for a late lunch and leaving Matty behind so he doesn't have to endure shopping. You can wear you jeans then. Bro you can finish the rest of my breakfast but leave me a croissant and some cheese."

"Thanks Sis."

Jenna went straight to the closet and pulled out her black pencil skirt. She handed it to Sam and told her to put it on. While Sam changed Jenna was rooting through her jewelry collection looking for the pink topaz necklace and earring set that Jacob had bought her for her twenty-first birthday. She turned towards Sam and put the necklace on her and handed her the earrings. Sam put them on them looked at the full length mirror. "I look hot." Sam boasted, liking the curves the skirt gave her and how the snug top showed off her breasts.

"You look fashionable now. Sam when I said you didn't want to get caught straddling Matty I was serious. He's fourteen: that is only going to freak him out. Kissing you was a huge leap for him, leave it at just kissing for quite some time. The next progression when he is ready should be French kissing. You are dealing with a boy who still thinks farting is funny. Girls as you know mature faster than boys. He's a boy, you are a young woman keep reminding yourself of that and you'll have him kissing you instead of freaking out on you."

"I'll try to keep that in mind."

"Don't just try, do it Samantha. You know you can always turn to me for help and advice."

"I know that and I appreciate it."

A little after 10:30 the party set out for the Palace and Gardens of Versailles. Matty wanted a break from Sam so he decided at the last minute to take the last seat in the limo leaving Sam in the limo with her mother. He spent most of the ride leaning against his mother who had quickly opened her arms and let him use her chest and arm as a pillow.

"You and Sam stayed up too late last night. I suggest you have a nap after lunch, my darling boy."

"I planned on it Mommy."

Ginger and Samantha could not get over the extravagance of Versailles and ended up buying a coffee table book to bring back home with them. As they were leaving Sam pulled Matty aside.

"Jenna told me that it was her idea to have me stay with my Mom and you with yours. It was kind of fun touring around with Mom, she was as amazed and excited as I was. You sure you don't want to go shopping with us?"

"Positive all I want is food and a nice long nap."

"Mom would kill me if she found out I did this but you know how you said you'd buy me anything I wanted?"

"Yes."

"Well would you mind giving me your credit card to shop with since you won't be around?"

"Sure but please don't lose it." Matty stated as he took out his wallet and handed over his black American Express card. Sam put it in her purse right away and took a look around to see if anyone was paying attention to them. She only noticed Patrick so she gave Matty a quick tender kiss on his lips. "Thank you Matty."

"You're welcome if you Mom says anything about it just tell her I insisted you take it with you."

"Sit beside me at lunch."

"OK. Patrick is giving me the time to move signal, we better move it."

After lunch, the first shopping stop was at the ultimate in magnificent Parisian lingerie. The store was named Cadolle and was also the store that invented the bra. The store was closed for private shopping and Jenna headed straight to the custom ordering desk first. She wanted her wedding night lingerie to blow Jacob's mind. Sam noticed that after she was introduced as the VIP by Mara that no one was paying attention to her. She walked over to a collection of lace bra and panty sets and found several she liked. A sales lady came over to collect everything Sam picked up. She asked about more risqué sets and was brought over to a section that featured bikini and thong bottoms and sheer cleavage boosting bra's. Sam tried everything on and if she liked the way it looked on her she picked it up in every available colour buying duplicates of beige, black, and purple sets. Sam's jaw dropped when she was told she owed three thousand Euros. She handed over Matty's card and the payment went through.

Everyone even Abbey bought something at the store so no one paid any attention to Sam having a large bag of her own. Ginger had bought her daughter a long emerald green silk robe and a deep blue one for herself. She showed it to her daughter when she was at the cash and Sam gave her mother a big kiss and a hug. After Cadolle they went to Chanel and Mara insisted on buying the classic Coco suit for her Goddaughter. Sam gravitated to the pink suit but Mara convinced her that the heather gray would never go out of style while the coloured versions had their own decades. She bought Sam the jacket and skirt and several blouses to wear under the jacket. Sam had a makeover and Mara bought her all the cosmetics the makeup artist used and a few other colours. Sam went in to her purse and used her own Euros to buy her Mom a bottle of Chanel number 5 perfume and presented it to her in the store, in case she was going to buy it for herself.

"My sweet girl thank you so much but you shouldn't be using your hard earned savings on me."

"Mom there would be no me without you. I love you."

"I love you too Sam and every time I wear this I'll think of you and our adventures in Paris."

"Aunty Mara, I'm starting to get hungry are we visiting another store today?" Sam asked as her stomach grumbled.

"No this is it for the day. Jenna is still downstairs paying for the clothes she bought. You can go down and hurry her up if you wish."

Sam met Jenna on the stairs and they joined all the other ladies who were congregated around the door. The agents made sure that exiting the building was safe and rushed Mara and Jenna into the separate limos. Sam followed Ginger into Mara's limo and sat down between the two women. Jenna texted Jacob and told him that she had spent a small fortune at Cadolle, then had to explain that it was a lingerie store. She spent the rest of the ride back to the Ritz teasing him with the promise of a fashion show preview and an up close, in person one when they were reunited.

Mara had to wake up her son when she arrived back to her suite. "Lunch time my love."

Matty stretched and rolled out of bed. He put his shoes back on and ran a comb through his hair. "I'm looking forward to dinner tonight, Jules Verne always has something I want to eat and the view is incredible."

"I just hope it doesn't rain on us. The Eiffel Tower in the rain isn't much fun."

"Did you rent the entire restaurant out?"

"Yes with the Secret Service it sort of becomes almost mandatory.

"Can we go down to eat now? I'm starving."

"Yes my dear. Sam is starving too."

It wasn't on the menu but Sam and Matty both ordered the lobster and brie grilled cheese on sourdough. Mara changed her order when she heard her son ordering and ordered a second one to share with her friends. The conversation at the table was lively and Jenna was the only one who noticed Matty putting his hand on top of Sam's every so often or rubbing his thumb over her's. Sam had a big smile on her face throughout dinner and moaned several times while eating her sandwich. Mara laughed at her until she tasted it then she moaned too. By the time everyone was finished eating it was almost 3:00pm. Mara reminded everyone that they had 3 hours of free time before meeting to head to the Eiffel Tower.

Matty went back to his room to call Jacob. Ainsley, Donna and CJ took a taxi to the Rue de Rivoli to buy souvenirs. Ainsley wanted a Paris snow dome for her desk and Donna figured she could find something fun for Noah and Josh. CJ just felt like tagging along. Abbey, Zoey and Margaret decided to go over to Ave Montaigne to window shop at Christian Dior and Nina Rici.

Mara invited Ginger and Sam down to the Ritz Health Club to have a swim and massage. Sam opted out figuring she'd have time to spend with Matty.

Sam went up to her room and changed. She started by putting on pale blue lace bikini panties and the matching push up bra. She then put on the sheer ruffled blouse that Mara had bought her to go under the Chanel jacket. She put on the jacket and the skirt and slid her feet in to her four inch black heels. She was on her way over to show Matty the outfit, especially the lingerie when there was a knock on the door. She opened it up to find Jenna.

"Wow, you look fantastic and much older in that outfit Sam."

"Thanks I was doing a little fashion show for myself." She lied.

"Cool, mind if I stay? I'm very interested to see all the lingerie you bought."


	8. Jules Verne

Ginger had changed in to a deep rose and white sundress with a matching rose cashmere wrap for dinner at Jules Verne. Sam decided to wear her Chanel suit with nothing underneath, just a black and velvet sheer bra and the matching French cut panties. She wore her birthday charm bracelet and the simple small silver heart locket that Mara had given her on her tenth birthday. Ginger advised her against wearing the four inch black heels but Sam insisted noting that they matched the black Chanel clutch she was carrying. Jenna was already in the elevator with Bob when it dawned on her that she wasn't exactly the right role model for conservative dressing. She was the one wearing six inch stilettos that Jacob called her fuck me shoes with a purple wrap around jersey dress that hugged her curves while showing off her cleavage. She thought that Sam should have been exposed to CJ's closet instead of her own all these years. CJ was a class act, as always, in a little red A line dress that fell just above her knee cap with a matching pair of 3 inch heels. Mara was always a crap shoot: she was either a sexy mother or an even sexier wife. She still had a killer body and enjoyed showing it off. Tonight she was wearing the altered black lace cocktail dress that had been her Grandmother's. The dress always made her think of the day Sam got his sight back after Ginger clocked him with the door. Matty knew the history of the dress so he wasn't surprised to find his mom talking to his dad just before they left the hotel. Matty had opted for black dress pants, his black blazer and a deep blue shirt with the first button left undone. Mara had told him how handsome he was several times until he begged her to stop.

"You look very pretty but much older Sam." Matty offered as a compliment as the waiter pulled out the chair to seat her at the bay window.

"Thank you I think." Sam responded.

Since the restaurant was closed to the public the entire party was seated at the bay windows that over looked the City of Lights. At 125 meters high the restaurant offered the most beautiful view over Paris. The sun was in the process of setting and it cast an almost magical glow on the city bellow.

"I love purple and pink sunsets." Sam sighed taking out her camera to take a picture. She also took a picture of the nearly empty restaurant and one of Matty looking at her with Paris in the background.

The sommelier came over to the table and presented Matty with the wine list. "I understand this is a very special night for the young lady. You've been given permission to have a glass of wine each. Don't worry about bottle price we will do a glass for you."

"Pourrions-nous avoir quelques minutes pour décider s'il vous plaît?" Matty inquired.

"Oui Monsieur."

"What did you just say Matty? I got minutes, decide and please but what the first part?"

"I asked if he could please give us a few minutes to decide. If I may be so bold can I suggest what you order for dinner? I suggest you start with the green asparagus from Provence, truffled French toast, fine mousse with vin jaune. I've tried all three of these entrees and they are excellent, it all depends of what you feel like: pasta, fish or beef? There is the foie gras and black truffle delicate ravioli in a full flavoured poultry broth or pan seared beef tournedos with fresh duck foie gras and soufflèed potatoes in a Pèrigueux sauce or finally the line- fishing sole medallions with morel mushrooms and green asparagus in Château-Chalon sauce. For dessert I think you have to go with tarte aux citrons jaunes et verts, mousseux fromage blanc."

"What is that other than something lemon?"

"It's a yellow and green lemon tart with fresh cream cheese mousse."

"Ah that does sound mouth watering. The ravioli sound good but if I ordered the beef tournedos will you get the sole medallions so we can share?"

"Certainly, I'm going to ask the sommelier to suggest a wine for us. Any preference for red or white?"

"No I'm just happy we get to have wine."

The sommelier returned and Matty told him what they were going to order in French and asked for a suggestion. His suggestion was a Pinot Gris which was fine with Matty. He tested it and gave it his approval. The waiter came over to take their order and Samantha swooned as Matty ordered in French once more. Mara came over to the table to see what they had ordered and complimented her son's choice for dinner. Mara was dinning at a table for four with Jenna, Abbey and CJ.

"So what do you think Sam?"

"The view is incredible Aunty Mara, I can't wait for the sun to fully set so that all the lights come on. The food sounds delicious and your son the wine snob went on about the notes and layers of the wine. I just think it tastes good."

Mara laughed and leaned over to give her son a kiss on the cheek. "Matty I ordered the cheese plate, I'll have some of it sent over to you when it arrives before dessert. Enjoy the view and your dinner kids."

Matty noticed the charm bracelet on her wrist and gently picked up her hand. He examined each charm brushing his knuckle across the across her wrist. Sam fluttered her eye lashes to no avail, his attention was on the bracelet. "You'll have to get an Eiffel Tower charm for it."

"I will, Matty would you be comfortable resting your right hand on top of mine?"

"Sure I'd like that Sam."

After a splendid dinner while watching the City of Lights come alive they went up to the top of the tower, 276 meters high to the third level. Sam took Matty's hand and walked him over to the other side of the observation platform and asked him to kiss her. Matty smiled and left a soft kiss on her lips and followed it with a series of tender kisses.

"This is so romantic Matty, I'll never forget this night."

"Actually Sam that's a good way for me to explain my feelings for you. They are all about romance not sex. You were moving too fast for me last night."

"I guess we need to work on a happy medium then. Can we have another sleep over tonight?"

"I suppose we can give it another try, but you have to behave."

"I'll try to behave." Sam replied with a faux innocent grin that Matty saw right through.

They had looked at Paris from all four sides of the tower, staying ahead of their mothers so they could kiss. Jenna had to warn them once that the rest of the party was just behind her. They spent about an hour on the observation deck before Mara called out to them that it was time to go. On the elevator down Sam asked if they could go on a river cruise down the Seine. Matty rolled his eyes and asked her if she even looked at the itinerary they all got on the plane.

"Of course I did."

"Well then look at what we are doing for dinner tomorrow when you get back to your room."

Sam stuck her tongue out at him and looked at her mother. "Can Matty and I have another sleep over?"

"I don't think that is a wise idea Sweetie, we have a very early and busy day tomorrow. We are flying to Nice and visiting Monaco. Prince Albert invited us over for a casual dinner so I rescheduled the Seine dinner cruise." Mara stated.

"Please Aunty Mara we won't stay up half of the night I promise." Sam begged as she desperately wanted to show off her bra and panty set to Matty."

"Mom after that meal I'm going to be asleep by midnight regardless if Sam is nattering on or not." Matty declared.

Sam leaned over and hit him in the ribs, "I do not natter!"

"Yeah you do." Matty replied with authority.

"Dear do you know what natter means?" Ginger asked with a grin.

"Yeah it's like nagging."

"Not exactly, it's continually talking."

Sam gave Matty a withering glare then figured having her mom and his mom thinking all they were doing was talking was a good thing. "Whatever, Matty answers me so he natters too."

Everyone in the elevator laughed and Jenna moved over to loop her arm through her brothers just as the elevator stopped. "Walk with me Bro." She said stepping out of the elevator pulling him along. Patrick and Bob quickly fell in to protective position "What's up Sis?"

"Do you feel trapped in to having a sleep over with Sam tonight? I know how uncomfortable she made you from the little Jacob told me. I could join you under the guise of playing a game or watching a movie then make it lights out time."

"Thanks for the offer but tonight is really a test for her. I gave her clearly defined boundaries of where I felt comfortable kissing her. If she tries to make me go past my line in the sand I'm kicking her out."

"She may behave tonight Bro but I think you are eventually going to have to kick her out. Her hormones are whacked, she's got sex on the brain."

"I know but I have to man up and handle her myself."

Jenna started laughing, "Man up? Matty you are 14, you are no where near being a man. You can't handle her on your own. Hell even with me, it will be hard to contain her. Trust me I had a friend like Sam and the things this girl would do to get her boyfriend's attention were unreal."

"Let me handle her tonight and if it doesn't work you'll be seeing me before midnight."

"OK. I can tell you that she's going to try to shock and awe you with lingerie. She spent a small fortune and came away with a huge bag. I asked her to show me what she bought this afternoon. What she showed me was fairly skimpy and lacy. I know she was holding back on me too."

"Thanks for the warning, forewarned is forearmed." Matty replied as they reached the limos.

Sam ended up in a limo with her mom and Mara while Matty was with Jenna. Matty participated in the discussion about the food and view talking wine with Donna and dessert with Zoey. Matty asked Jenna questions about the Palace of Monaco. He'd never met Prince Albert before but Mara had come home from a visit with an official Monaco soccer jersey signed by the Prince, it was in his closet somewhere. He remembered his mom telling him that Albert's mother, Princess Grace designed the shirts they wore in the early 1960's. The limos arrived at the hotel at the same time and Matty walked over to the other car and extended his arm to his mother.

"What an honour to accept such an offer from such a fine young man."

"Mom just take my arm, no need to embarrass me."

"Sorry no can do. I'm so proud of how well mannered and chivalrous you are."

"My brother is always a gentleman, isn't he Sam?" Jenna stated giving Sam a pointed look.

(Too much of a gentleman, why can't he be a naughty boy?) "Yes he is. I'll see you in an hour Matty. "

"Sure, don't forget your tooth brush this time."

Jenna couldn't figure out why her brother chose to remind Sam about her tooth brush so she gave up trying. As soon as she made it back to her room she called Jacob and convinced him to Skype with her. She set her computer on the bed and raised her foot so he could see her shoes. Jenna laughed when she heard his groan and told him he was in for a treat. She stepped back and asked if he could see her. When he replied yes she started to undo the dress and let it drop to the floor leaving her in a sheer white bra and matching thong. She ran her hand across her breasts and rolled her nipples before taking the bra off and tossing it across the room. "Shall I play for you?" "God yes my love I want to watch you come hard, get on the bed." Jenna complied placing the computer in another location with a better view of her body.

While Jenna and Jacob were engaged in cyber sex, Mara was talking to Sam telling him that she missed his presence at Jules Verne. Ginger was talking to Ryan who had convinced her to describe what lingerie she had purchased other than silk robes which made it very easy for Sam to leave the room wearing her robe and heels carrying a small bag. Frank and Patrick were standing outside Mara and Matty's room.

"Do you like the robe my Mom bought me?" She asked.

"Yes it's cute Sam, a little long on you I assume?" Frank asked looking at her heels.

"Umm yeah. Can I go in?"

"Sure." Patrick opened the door.

Sam found Matty sitting on the couch in his PJ's eating Pringles from the can. She sat down beside him and tilted the can towards her taking a handful out. "We need drinks." "I have some Coke sitting in the sink in my room to make it a bit colder." "I'll go get it and drop my bag off." Matty was going to ask her why she was still wearing heels but he figured it was a girl thing and he really didn't care. Sam dried the cans off with a hand towel, drained the water and returned to the living area. "Your mom go to bed already?" She asked as she handed him a can.

"No she's talking to my dad. She said she was going to check on us at midnight so that only gives us two hours. You want to watch a movie?"

"No, I want to finish this drink then head to your bedroom." Sam replied taking another stack of Pringles out of the can.

"I like your robe, Emerald green looks good on you."

"Thanks, you should feel the silk it's so soft." Sam extended her arm out and Matty fingered the cuff then left a soft kiss on her inner wrist. "It is soft."

"The robe or my skin?" Sam asked with a grin.

"Both." Matty replied as he leaned in to run his hands from her shoulders to her wrists leaving a kiss on her lips. Sam leaned in for another kiss when she heard Mara.

"Matty is Sam here yet?"

"Umm yeah she's been here for ten minutes."

"Sam come in here please, your Godfather wants to talk to you."

"Hi Uncle Sam what's up?"

Samantha spent fifteen minutes telling Sam about her adventures in Paris and admitted that she was a little nervous about meeting a prince. Sam told her Prince Albert was a good guy and if she could talk to the President she could handle a prince. Sam asked her a few questions and then wished her a goodnight and gave her a phone kiss. "Love you kiddo." "Love you too Uncle Sam. Do you want to talk to your son? " "I talked to him earlier. Give me my wife back please."

Sam handed the phone back to her Godmother and left the room. As she closed the door she heard Mara giggling and wondered what they were talking about. She went out to the living room and found Patrick and Frank on the couch.

"Patrick?"

"Matty said to meet him in his room, he took your drink with him."

"Thanks, good night."

"Good night." Both agents replied at the same time.

Sam walked in to his room and closed the door behind her. Matty was sitting on the side of the bed near the bedside table where he had placed both drinks. She picked up her drink and finished it with one long sip. She placed her hands on the robe's belt and slowly undid it until it had fallen off her shoulders on to the floor.

"Sam." Matty said as a warning even though he thought she looked sexy as hell. He decided he'd call her Lola from now on when he was talking to Jenna or Jacob. She reminded him of the Devil's Mistress character Lola in the production of Damn Yankees his parents had taken him to see a few years ago at the Kennedy Center.

"Matty this is one of my favourite bra and panty sets you bought me today. I feel incredibly sexy and confident in it. You have to feel it."

Rather than argue Matty got up and felt the thin band over her hip. He liked the feeling of the sheer and velvet material and told her it felt nice. Sam asked him to sample the material covering her breasts and he said no. Matty told her to put her yoga pants on and a tank. She sighed but listened to him wiggling in to the pants and then putting a black lace cami over the bra. She'd just put her heels in the closet and hung up her robe when Mara walked in to the room. "Cute cami Sam, did you get that today?"

"Yes I got a few in different colours."

"I really like your robe too, the colour is gorgeous."

"Thanks Mom bought it for me, she got herself a blue one."

"I wonder if they had a champagne white or blush one. I could get Jenna one for her honeymoon. I'm going to call Ginger and ask her. What room number are you again Sam?"

Sam gave her 'Aunt' the room number and took a sip of Matty's drink. Matty grinned to himself when she picked up the phone in his room rather than going back to her own. He finished his Coke and went in to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Sam followed him since Mara was still in the room. When she came out of the bathroom Matty was already snuggled underneath the covers facing away from her. She huffed just loud enough for Mara to hear her. "Ging, our kids are getting impatient for me to leave Matty's room. I'll call you back from mine."

"Sorry Aunty Mara I wasn't..."

"Yes you were Samantha Nadine but I won't hold it against you. Now get in to bed and get some sleep!" Mara waited for Sam to crawl in to bed and then turned the light off on her way out the door.

Matty turned to face Sam and brushed his knuckles down her cheek before softly kissing her. They spent the next hour just kissing before they both started to yawn and kissed each other good night.

While Matty and Sam were kissing, Donna was talking to Josh teasing him about her trip to the lingerie store and the few pieces she picked up on his dime. She would give him vague hints but nothing specific for him to envision. Josh was getting so frustrated that he passed the phone over to Noah. He was sorry he wasn't on the trip when he heard they actually ate on the second level platform of the Eiffel Tower. When Donna mentioned that there was no mac and cheese or chicken fingers on the menu he felt better. Noah talked to his mom for another ten minutes before he asked if he could get off the line. Donna let him go figuring he was working on getting some classmate elected to school office again or still.

"You do realize that you've turned your son in to your own personal mini me."

"Public Service is admiral, you should be thrilled that he's so young and wants to give back to his country."

"Ah but if he was truly altruistic he'd be running himself. No he is in it for the power wielding aspect just like you. He hand picked his class president candidate and convinced him to run and then the poor boy will do as he says. He's worse than you actually and I have no one but you to blame."

Josh chuckled, "I'll take that blame Donnatella. Now give me a better description of that black lingerie and I'll go talk to the boy. I'll tell him he's getting a little too power happy."

"After all these years Joshua do you really still think I'm stupid? I know damn well what you'll do. You'll go up there and tell him that I wanted you to talk to him. Then after you said your piece you'll give him that Cheshire cat grin and tell him that I just don't understand the way a great mind works and pat him on the back."

Josh was silent for a few moments, he knew Donna had him and was trying to come back with a rebuttal or something to remove that glare Donna was giving him over the phone. He had nothing so he changed the topic. "Did I tell you Noah and I are going over to WH tomorrow to spend the night with Sam. We are doing movies, dinner and some bowling. It's the first time Sam will be sleeping there since the Easter Incident. The Service is thrilled."

"I'm sure they are. You told me about a guy's night but it hadn't been planned for a specific date before we left. How did Sam mange his schedule without Ginger or Mara being around?" Donna teased.

"He asked Sally to do it for him. He told her it was a chance to schedule something he liked for a change."

"That reminds me, when we get back we are going to the ballet to see Swan Lake. You and Noah are both coming with me so you might want to complain about it tonight and tomorrow because I don't want to hear so much as a whimper from either of you. Sporting events are not cultural events."

"You are so mean Donna and..."

"If I were you and wanted to see me in lingerie in this century I'd just end that rant right there."

"Yes Dear, I can't wait to go to the ballet with you. Now can I have a better description?"

"No Josh, it's time for me to go to bed. We have a long day tomorrow going to Nice and Monaco."

"Yeah Sam told me about your dinner at the palace. Have fun and sweet dreams. I love you."

"I love you too, night." Donna hung up the phone and slipped in to bed setting her alarm clock.

By midnight everyone was asleep except Jenna who was still involved in a raunchy Skype session with her fiancee. She knew she'd be sorry in the morning and have to hide her sleep deprived grumpyness but she was having entirely too much fun being bad. 


	9. Homeword Bound

Matty

The rest of our trip to Paris went by with only a few minor incidents, like Jenna and Sam both taking off their bikini tops on the beach in Nice. Sam actually thought I'd rub suntan lotion on her body. Her string bikini bottoms looked more like dental floss than swim wear so I called Ginger over who made her put her top back on. Mom came over to tell Jenna that it would be quite the scandal if the President's daughter was caught topless sunbathing. Jenna grumbled reminding Mom that she was always naked in Anguilla. Mom reminded her that the beach was private and that there was a no fly zone over the entire area so no pictures could ever be taken. Her tan would have to wait for the summer. I was use to Jenna's bikini tops disappearing from the bay house and Ainsley's backyard so I just rolled my eyes but Sam doing it was to taunt me which made me mad. I took out a book and ignored her for three hours until it was time to get dressed and head to the palace. There was no sleep over that night and I got an apology for pushing the boundaries the next morning with a pot of coffee.

Our day trip to the Champaign region was very interesting. I'm sure Sam would have found it even better if she had listened to me during the multiple tastings we had. Samantha kept on drinking each sample instead of tasting it then spitting it out. I tried to stop her but she gave me attitude and ignored me. Ginger yelled at her drunk daughter at dinner and she spent half of it in the bathroom tossing her cookies. Jenna rescued her from a still irate Ginger that night with a sleep over and some TLC.

Our last two days in Paris were actually spent in London. We went to the Tower of London, Harrods and the Victoria and Albert Museum in London before having a dinner of authentic fish and chips in a newspaper and hopping back on the plane. Mom wanted to stay overnight but the Secret Service talked her out of it. So we left the next morning at six to have breakfast in flight as we went back to London. We landed at Gatwick Airport and got in to the two limos for the drive to Oxford and Stratford upon Avon. In Stratford we visited Anne Hathaway's thatched roof cottage where she lived until she married William Shakespeare in 1582. The gardens were as beautiful as I remembered them. We also went to the house where William was born and looked at the collection of period furniture and original manuscripts of his works. I bought Sam a ten volume collection of his works as a gift and inscribed the first book which contained The Tempest, The Two Gentlemen of Verona and The Merry Wives of Windsor.

I'd been to Oxford when Jenna moved there to do her Masters degree and for her matriculation but Sam expressed a desire to see it so we went. Jenna gave us a tour of the entire campus and the town. We ran in to one of her favourite professors in her pub of choice so we had dinner with him. Jenna reminded him that he hadn't sent in his RSVP for her wedding yet and he reminded her that school would be in session and he was trying to work it out. It was obvious that Sam was in love with Oxford and sure enough on the plane ride back she announced to Ginger that she didn't know what she would major in but she wanted to go to Oxford. Ginger took one look at my Mom and mouthed that she was paying for it. Mom merely laughed and suggested to Sam that she finished high school, get her under grad degree at Georgetown and then go to Oxford.

Our final night in the hotel Sam came over to our suite once again and showed off a pink lace bra and panty set before I made her change for bed. I rolled my eyes when she took the bra off giving me an unfettered look at her breasts. She had nice boobs and I liked looking at them. I was never going to admit it to her, even though she knew it was true. A few years ago I overheard my mom telling Aunty Ainsley that dad was a total breast man. I thought they were talking about turkey or chicken. I know better now.

Mom didn't let me have any coffee on the morning of our very early departure so by the time we were boarding Air Force One, even though it wasn't officially called that unless Dad was on board, I had a massive headache. Mom gave me a couple of pills and I went to the Presidential bedroom to sleep. Mom woke me up when she placed a cold face cloth over my forehead. I grumbled at her and she left me alone again. She finally woke me up and suggested I have something to eat. She brought me a chicken club sandwich with Baked Lays and a bottle of Grape Crush. While I was eating she mentioned that Sam had wanted to join my nap but she said I wasn't to be disturbed. Jenna presented her with a scrap book and suggested she spend the time filling it instead.

Samantha

I loved my trip to Paris with the little dollop of London and Oxford at the end. Of course the best part of the trip was my date with Matty and all the subsequent nights of kissing him before falling asleep next to him. He liked his space which annoyed me a little bit because I wanted to be spooned. I thought our trip to the Champaign region and all the tastings were so cool but I was drunk as a skunk at dinner and Mom flipped out on me. She hadn't yelled at me that much since I went running through the house with scissors, tripped and punctured the leather armchair. Jenna noticed I was turning green at dinner and brought me to the bathroom just in time. She let me stay with her that night because Mom was still furious. I don't think I'll ever be drunk again if this is the way you feel. College kids are idiots getting drunk all the time. I'm currently being kept from one last nap with Matty. When Aunty Mara says no you don't question her you just listen to her. Jenna brought out a gorgeous deep purple leather scrapbook and a kit of scrap booking tools.

We went in to the mobile Oval Office with a few cameras and a pack of photograph quality paper. I printed off all the pictures I wanted from my camera and put them in little piles. I liked several of the pictures Jenna had taken and Donna had taken a few really great pictures of me and Mom together. We moved in to the conference room and Aunty Ainsley, Aunty CJ and Aunty Mara and Zoey joined us with the tools and background paper. I asked Aunty Mara if she could get me Matty's camera. I liked his pictures of Monet's Garden better than mine and he had taken a picture of me in dreamland that I looked fantastic in. It had to go in my scrapbook. I finished my scrapbook in three hours and it included pictures, brochures, ticket stubs, menu's, receipts and my invitation from Matty. Matty finally came out of the bedroom and sat down on the couch resting his head on my shoulder.

"Your head still hurting?"

"It's more of a dull ache now instead of a pounding one."

"Put you head in my lap and I'll make you feel better."

Matty gave me a leery look but slid down the couch to lay on it, his head resting in my lap. I had him turn on his side so that his back was to me and I had greater access to his head. I started running my fingers slowly through his hair. He moaned softly and was asleep in less than ten minutes. Jenna came over and smiled at me. "You played with his hair didn't you?"

"Umm yeah."

"It never fails to put him to sleep. I use to do it when he had very little hair as a baby to put him back to sleep. When he got older I'd use it as nightmare therapy. Now if he's really upset about something which would now include being freaked out Sam, he'll come find me and flop his head down in my lap. He's called me at three in the morning."

"He calls you at three and you actually leave your condo and go over to the house?"

"Yes, he's my little brother I'd do anything for him. I love him for being my brother and for bringing Jacob and I together. If it wasn't for him, I never would have met Jacob in the fractures clinic."

"I forgot about that. So Matty can never be President right?"

"Nope, not that he'd ever want to be. He gets totally frustrated with politics and zones out when we are talking it around the dinning room table. He usually tells the 3 of us to leave our jobs at work. He is interested in what Jacob does at the foundation because it helps kids and you know how much he likes kids. Are you going to volunteer to be a junior skating coach again in the fall?"

"Of course, it was fun last year. You know as wonderful the food we ate was I'm dying for a Sal's pizza."

"Yum Sal's sounds good to me too. We can call an order in just before we land and pick it up on the way home. I think you are staying with me tonight. Your father wants your mother all to himself. I should warn you that you may want to sleep with headphones on. Jacob really missed me."

"I could stay with Matty...no then I'd be hearing Presidential sex. Aunty Mara is rather vocal, I remember hearing her at the Bay house from the pool and they were in their room."

"Yeah she is loud no doubt about it." Jenna laughed.

"I heard that oh daughter of mine." Mara hissed.

CJ, Ainsley and Margaret started laughing. Mara gave them the stink eye and noticed that Abbey was trying very hard not to laugh. "Abbey!"

"Sorry Sweetie but I've heard you at the farm. You wake the animals up."

Everyone started laughing which woke Matty up. "What are you all laughing at."

"They are laughing at me, my darling son."

"About what?"

CJ chuckled, "Urm about how loud your mother can be when she's with your father."

"Hate to break it to you Mommy but you are loud. I can hear you with the TV on downstairs. I've brought my book down to the cellar to block you out."

Everyone started to laugh again and Mara just gave them all the stink eye and took off to the flying Oval Office.

"Oh oh, she's mad at all of us. This can't be good, I see my future at Oxford disappearing right before my eyes. Sam said dramatically.

"Could you be any more shallow?" Matty asked sarcastically and got up to go speak to his mother.

He didn't bother knocking on the door he just opened it and found his mom sitting behind the desk punching numbers in to the phone. Matty sat opposite her and put his feet up on the desk. Mara chuckled and put the phone down.

"What can I do for you Matthew Tobias Seaborn?"

"Am I in trouble?"

"Should you be?"

"No, but you just used my full name."

"You're not in trouble but we should have a little chat. Your birthday gift to Sam was what you figured would be her perfect first date. It started off innocent enough but somewhere along the way you were enjoying yourself on your first date. Did you kiss her?"

"Yes we kissed for about fifteen minutes at the end of the night."

"Have you kissed her since?"

"Yes."

"Have you done anything more than kiss her?"

"I touched her breasts by mistake and when I realized it I stopped."

"Has your father talked to you about sex?"

"Last year he told me I was too young to be having it and to come back when I was seventeen."

"I don't believe your father, you won't have to worry about any noise tonight son. You are way too young to be having sex. While I hope that you'd wait until you were at least nineteen, if you are thinking about it promise me that you'll come talk to me first. I wish your Dad was my first. When you are young you think you are so in love and that this love will last forever. Forever turns out to be six months unless you are one of the rare few who finds true love the first time."

"I promise you I will. Jacob has agreed to have my back if I have any questions I'm too embarresed to ask. Honestly, that will be the majority of my questions."

"I understand."

"Does this mean Sam can't sleep over anymore? I like kissing her before I turn my back to her and go to sleep."

Mara smiled at the picture of her son turning his back to Sam. She was sure Sam didn't like it but Matty generally liked his space. "You have to promise me that it will only be kissing and that if your hand slips you fix it right away."

"Does Aunty Ginger have to know because Sam is scared that it will end our sleep overs? I've told Jenna everything that happened. Sam is a little enthusiastic but I've managed to handle her and keep it PG."

"Let me talk to Jenna then I'll talk to Ginger. I'm sure the worst that will happen is that you no longer share a bed when it's sleep time. I trust you Matty."

"Thank you Mommy."

"Anytime Matty. How's your head?"

"It's still there but it doesn't hurt as much. You know that you caused it by depriving me of coffee. Hi I'm Matty and I'm addicted to coffee and no 12 step program in the world will be able to help me."

"I should kill your sister and father for allowing you to become an addict."

"Mom as you've said a million times you don't look good in prison orange." Matty replied with a smirk.

"Go ask for a cup of coffee, as in one cup not half the pot and your headache will most likely

disappear."

"Thanks Mommy. Is Dad in trouble?"

"Is the Pope Catholic?" Mara retorted before getting up to kiss her son on the top of his head. "There I kissed it and made it all better. Now scat, I've got a phone call to make."

Matty removed his crossed legs from the desktop and left the room quickly to get some coffee. He made his way over to Jenna and sat down on her knee wrapping his arms around her neck. "I told Mom about Sam. Can I have your thermal mug?" He whispered.

"You think being an adorable brother will get you my coffee mug?" Jenna chuckled.

"It's never failed me so yes I think it will work."

"You are right, I can never deny you anything when you get all loving on me. Mar said one cup only I suppose."

"Yup that's why I want the biggest one on this plane which is always yours."

"Come with me and I'll let you get your fix." Jenna replied wanting to know exactly what Matty told Mara about Sam so she didn't get anyone in trouble.

Mara did the math in her head and dialed home. It took Sam seven rings to pick up. "Josh do you know what time it is?"

"You are too young to have sex come back to me when you are seventeen." Mara replied calmly.

"Hello dear, I guess I'm not getting any tonight." Sam groaned.

"You guess right. Samuel did you or did you not tell me that you had a sex talk with our son?"

"Well technically I did, I told him not to have it." Sam sighed knowing there was no way out of the situation. "Wait a second why are we even talking about sex and Matty?"

"On his own, my son arranged the most perfect first date ever for Sam and made out with her for 15 minutes. He likes kissing her. They are a couple now."

"Your son? He's my son too, that's where his romantic gene comes from. Our first date was very romantic."

"Yes it was but Matty out did you by a mile. You need to take pointers from him."

"If I agree to take pointers will you do a lingerie fashion show for me and let me take each piece off you?"

"You are not getting any when I get home so don't you think a fashion show will just force you in to a cold shower?"

"I'll take my chances. It seemed like you were gone for months and I missed you."

"Awww that's sweet Sam but if you want to be frustrated and have blue balls then be my guest."

"Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Yes dear, see you in about five hours."

"Marine One will be waiting for you."

"Good, I'll be happy when we can go back to using my helicopter, it is so much quieter than Marine One."

"That's true, bye. I love you."

"I love you too Samuel Norman.." 


	10. Homecoming

Marine One landed on the White House lawn and Matty spotted his father and two agents heading towards them. "Mommy I think you should give Dad a break tonight. I have no plans to have sex in the foreseeable future so his advice was actually good. I'll stay with Jenna tonight."

"Jenna!" Mar shouted to get her daughter's attention. Jenna stopped her conversation with Samantha and ran up to her mother and brother. "Yes Mar?"

"Can you handle Sam and Matty tonight? Matty has asked me to give his Dad a break."

"Sure, I told Ginger to bring Sam home with her, let her unpack and then have her just pack an overnight bag. Jacob is going to pick her up after he picks up Sal's for dinner. I better call Sal's and add a pizza for Matty."

Sam was thirty feet from his three favourite people on the planet. Matty and Jenna were grinning at him and his wife had her I know something that you don't know smirk on her face. "I missed all of you."

"I missed you too Dad." Matty replied and gave his Dad a hug.

"Did you miss me or the way I can handle Toby like no one else?" Jenna laughed.

"Both, brat." Sam laughed back and pulled her in to his arms. "We still on for lunch on Monday?"

"Yup as long as Jacob lets me out of the house."

"Hello dear."

"Samuel." Mara replied with a straight face. She let him embrace her and planted a kiss on his neck before whispering in his ear, "Lingerie fashion show at 1 sharp, late comers will not be admitted."

"I'll be there at 12:55."

"You better be. Escort me inside, Donna told me there was something I should pick up about July 4th. She forgets I only care about July 1st."

Sam happily walked his certifiable wife back in to the White House with one arm supporting her back. They chatted about London and Oxford and Samantha's declaration that she wanted to go to Oxford. Just to play the devil's advocate Sam asked why Cambridge never entered the picture. Mara laughed and told him that Cambridge was the enemy once you became an Oxford student. She admitted that while she was at McGill, Oxford just seemed to be more scholarly. She never actually researched Cambridge. Sam teased her about having a one-track mind and she had to agree. She left a passionate kiss on his lips and then glided out of the Oval Office her destination: the East Wing.

Matty followed Jenna to her office and volunteered to go on a coffee run for both of them. He saw Toby coming back up from the mess and they chatted on the stairs for a few minutes until Toby told him they could finish the conversation after he returned from the mess. Matty confirmed that it was Tim Horton's coffee and filled Jenna's thermal mug and his own that she kept for him. He balanced a double chocolate muffin on top of his mug and asked the cashier to put it on his Dad's account. He found Toby on Jenna's sofa and sat down beside him.

"I need your sister for about an hour Matty, you should go practice your bowling."

"Think I'm going to go up to my room here and take a nap. I'm still tired." Matty responded as he drained the last bit of coffee."

"OK Bro, I'll come wake you up when I'm ready to go."

Donna stopped by Josh's office to let him know she was home and chastise him for not going out to meet Marine One. She told him that she was going to go over a few things with Mara then head home to hug Noah until he escaped her embrace.

"So did you buy anything flimsy for my eyes only?"

"You'll find out tonight. I want you home by two at the latest."

"I promise I'll be out of here no later than half an hour after Sam leaves."

"Fine as long as you leave by 1:30."

"You are very bossy today dear."

"I have ten days to make up for. I don't even want to know what you and Noah ate while I was gone. See you later."

Josh gave her a long kiss and lightly slapped her on the butt. "I missed you my love."

"I missed you too Joshua." Donna gave him a tender kiss then left the office.

Ginger and Sam had gone straight home. Ryan hugged his daughter and gave Ginger a passionate kiss before asking Sam to tell him all about her adventures in Paris.

"I'll tell you all about it Dad, I just want to unpack and pack an overnight bag. I'm staying at Jenna's tonight."

Ryan looked at his wife and grinned. "Then by all means go do what you have to do. Your mom can tell me about her adventures in Paris." Ryan waited for Sam to be out of sight before he pulled Ginger on to his lap and kissed her hard. "I have you all to myself and there is no need for either of us to be quite. Did you buy me anything?"

"No but Sam did. I bought myself some very sexy lingerie that I figured you'd appreciate more than a snow dome of the Louvre. Mara was planning a fashion show for Sam. I thought it was a good idea but I should tell you that my show will be much shorter."

"I don't mind if it's short. In fact why don't you go upstairs and change in to the first little number so the moment our daughter leaves the show can begin. Ten days without making love to you almost killed me darling."

"I missed you too. I'll go change. I bought a couple of dresses and Mara bought me a few indecently priced gowns from Dior. I now own three more formal gowns. I'll be down in a few. Can you pour me a big glass of milk?

"Certainly darling."

Sam emptied her underwear drawer and went through it, discarding pieces that were old or no longer sexy enough. She carefully started placing her new sets in the drawer but they would not all fit. She put what wouldn't fit back in to one bag and put it in her closet. Sam then put the discarded items in the other bag and put it beside her garbage can. She unpacked the rest of her suitcases and then packed a change of clothes and her toiletries bag in her overnight bag. She left the bag sitting on the middle of her bed and bellowed that she was on her way down. The last thing Sam wanted to see was her parents in a heavy make out session. Sam was half way down the stairs when she remembered her dad's gift. She ran back up to get it and barreled down the stairs.

"I got this for you Dad, I thought you could use it at work." Sam handed over a box that held a square silver penholder. Each of the four sides had an engraved scene of Paris. One side was the Moulin Rouge, another Notre Dame, the third Arc de Triomphe and finally the Eiffel Tower.

"I love it pumpkin. The coffee mug I'm using can hold coffee once more." Ryan got off the couch and gave his daughter a kiss and big hug. "So tell me about your trip."

Sam spent forty-five minutes telling her dad about the trip and Matty's incredible gift. Ryan was impressed with how much thought Matty put in to the date and all the details he had covered. He wasn't surprised when Ginger said she wanted a date like that in the not too distant future. Sam was showing him her scrap book and giving him more little details when the phone rang. Ginger grabbed it and was off the phone in less than a minute.

"Sam, Jenna is on her way to pick you up. Are you packed?"

"Yes, my overnight bag is sitting on my bed."

"Go get it and you don't have to go to school tomorrow. I already called school for you."

"Thanks Mom." Sam exclaimed as she ran up the steps.

"I can take tomorrow off can you darling?" Ryan asked as he kissed his wife's neck.

"Ryan, I've been gone for ten days and the fourth is coming up and..."

"Humour me, call Sam and ask."

Ginger dialed Sam's private cell number and was about to hang up when he answered.

"Ginger what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong Ryan just doesn't want me to leave his arms tomorrow."

"Take the day, I'm only coming in at eleven myself and having lunch with Jenna. I'll be gone by six. The world can survive if we both slack off for a day."

"Yeah I guess it will survive but we aren't slackers Sam."

"Hey I didn't say you could take a month off. I said a day. Got to go, Mara will kill me if I don't get home."

"Thanks Sam and enjoy your fashion show."

"I will, believe me I will."

Samantha came downstairs with her overnight bag and her pillow. She had just settled in the armchair when the doorbell rang. She got up and was surprised to see Matty and two agents at the door.

"Car is running Sam are you ready?" He asked.

"Give me two seconds." Sam ran to kiss her mother and father, grabbed her stuff and was out the door. "Are you having dinner with us?" She asked once they were in the car.

"No I'm staying the night. You can have the couch." Matty replied with a cocky grin.

"Excuse me, but I always stay in the guest bedroom when I stay at Jenna's!"

"Well so do I and I'm her beloved brother."

"What are you two fighting about now? I'm eating the dough ball in the center of the pizza."

"HRH doesn't want to sleep on the couch." Matty answered.

"The dough ball is gross and a woman should never sleep on the couch when there is a spare bed." Sam countered.

"Hey the dough ball is not gross ask you dad and you are not a woman you are a teenager." Matty responded.

"Children I was going to let you share the bed in the guest room. It's a queen for crying out loud there is room for you both. As for the dough ball? Sam I'd watch what you say or I'll send you home. No one messes with the dough ball."

Matty started laughing at Sam's chastisement over the dough ball so she leaned over and punched him in the arm. Jenna told them both she wasn't in the mood to play referee and to behave before she kicked them out of the car. Vince one of Matty's agents chuckled and Matty gave him the stink eye.

"Impervious kid, impervious." Vince laughed again.

"You know you suck compared to Patrick." Matty muttered.

"Everyone shut the hell up or I'm ratting you out to Mara." Jenna growled wishing that she had kept to the original plan of Jacob getting pizza and Sam.

Sam greeted the agent in the gatehouse who told him that Mara had dropped off lunch and dinner for him. Sam smiled; Mara didn't cook when she was in a bad mood. Sam entered the house and called out to his wife. Mara checked her watch and smirked when she saw that it read 12:49. "I'm in the kitchen Sam. Your lunch is ready."

He walked in to the kitchen and found a pair of club sandwiches sitting on the table. Mara walked out of the pantry wearing a sheer black baby doll with a matching thong. His jaw dropped and Mara smiled at him seductively. "Lunch is served Mr. President."

"Lunch looks great but you look even better and I know you taste better." Sam replied huskily.

"You'll need substance to survive my fashion show. Start eating while I go change."

"What about you?"

Mara picked up her plate and brought it upstairs with her. She ate it while deciding what she'd come down wearing next. Half the club was gone before she stripped and slipped the long gauzy pale blue dress on. It was cut in a dramatic V that ended at her belly button and the material was so thin it left nothing to the imagination. It came with a matching panty but Mara decided to not wear it. Sam was sitting on the arm of the couch watching the stairs as she came down and was so overcome with lust he slid off and landed on his ass. Mara chuckled and went over to help him up but her pulled her down to the ground and was on top of her in seconds. She let him pin her arms above her head and smiled at him angelically.

"It's too late to look innocent now. You knew exactly what you were doing when you decided to wear that down here. I'm going to fuck your brains out Ambassador. Right here, right now."

"Stop talking and just do it." Mara replied as she watched him quickly shed all his clothes.

"Well I still have my brains but that was one hell of a fuck Samuel. After all these years of marriage why is it that I have to create the conditions for you to fuck me hard?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Sam, I don't mind walking funny the next day or being sore. Some days I just want to be fucked so hard it hurts. My nipples are throbbing from the way you kept biting them but it's a good pain. In fact I might go out and buy me some nipple clamps. I like being a very dirty girl sometimes."

"See right now I want to take you up to our bed and make sweet love to you. What do you want?"

"I want you to take me up to our bed, fuck me even harder then cover my body with sweet kisses."

"We need a code word, I suggest dirty girl." Sam replied hoping she was kidding about the nipple clamps.

"I'm a very dirty girl Samuel discipline me."

"Take that excuse for a dress off and go lie on our bed." Sam ordered and gave her butt a good slap when she passed by him. That minx of mine will be the death of me one day Sam thought as he poured and downed a large glass of orange juice before going upstairs to deal with her.


	11. WWMD

Sorry this has taken me so long to update, All Aboard has invaded my brain and keeps demanding I write Grace and Emmett's story. I'm going to work on One Night next.

In his briefing, Sam was told that it looked like Iran was trying to start up another nuclear weapons program. He called a joint meeting of the Chiefs of Staff after relaying the information to Mara. She was ticked that she was in the Bay House safe/communications room instead of reading poolside and keeping her eye on Samantha and Matty.

She'd asked Patrick to make his presence very obvious and he agreed. Patrick knew Sam was a handful and could easily become more than his charge could deal with. He was currently standing to the right of Sam and ignoring her pleas to give them some space. Matty grinned at Patrick when Sam wasn't looking. He knew that his 16 year old girlfriend would have taken her bikini top off long ago if Patrick wasn't a yard or two away.

"Patrick is something up?" Matty asked half curious and half to provide an excuse for Patrick's nearness.

"Yes, your mom can not be disturbed at the moment."

Matty knew that she had to be down in the safe room and was likely helping his Dad out on a crisis. He knew that President Seaborn trusted no one else as much as his wife when it came to international matters. Matty knew for a fact that she scared the CIA, he never asked her but he had a feeling she was a spy in a former life. Jenna joked that Mara would know the launch codes with out ever having seen them. Matty just knew to never bet against his Mother.

Jenna had followed the same educational track as her Godmother getting her Masters in International Relations from Oxford but she found her niche in domestic issues. She didn't write as well as Sam, she couldn't move the nation with her prose but she could get to the heart of the matter faster than Toby. Jenna was the one who edited Toby, leaving two parallel red lines to let Sam know that it needed his touch. Education was her passion, she couldn't believe how poorly equipped so many schools were. Jacob would tell her about the requests that came across his desk and Sam would hear about them the next day or over dinner. Sam's passion for education and notion that schools should be palaces and cost the government a fortune was reflected in Jenna's beliefs. Pundits argued that Sam was a impractical dreamer and it always made him laugh. His standard response was always you must dare to dream then take the risk to make your dreams a reality.

Jenna was working on the seating plan for her wedding while waiting for Toby to get back to her on a speech. She was moving one of Jacob's friends she didn't like further away from her table when there was a knock on the glass. She looked up and was surprised to see Justin, Sam's aide standing at the threshold.

"Justin what's wrong? Is it Sam?"

"He said you'd react this way. No he's fine, he needs you down in the Situation Room five minutes ago."

"Has he been drinking? He doesn't need me down there."

"Apparently he does. Now are you going to come with me? I have permission to toss you over my shoulder if you don't follow me."

"Touch me and die, Justin," Jenna growled as she picked up a pad of legal paper, her favourite pen and coffee.

Jenna followed him down to the Situation Room wondering how he was going to get her in since her security clearance was much higher than his. He stopped at the door, told her to do a retina scan and left. Jenna couldn't remember which eye she scanned initially since she never had to use a retina scan. She tried her left and a big red denied flashed at her. She tried her right eye and it said denied again. She dialed Sam's private cell which he picked up after two rings.

"Jenna why aren't you in the Situation Room?"

"The stupid bloody scanner won't recognize me. Tell someone to let me in the damn room. What the hell do you want me for anyway?"

"Someone, go let my impatient daughter in please."

The door opened and Jenna huffed in annoyance as she strut to his side, ignoring everyone else in the room. "I'm here, what do you want?"

"Have a seat next to me and listen to the briefing."

Jenna sat down and crossed her arms across her chest. Her facial expression varied between get on with it so I can get the hell out of here and you are boring the crap out of me. Sam squeezed the bridge of his nose knowing that his initial plan to engage his daughter in foreign policy was not going to go well. Jenna listened to the supposed experts and thought WWMD.

"Jenna, what do you think I should do?"

"Easy, think like Mara. She's at the Bay house so she'd be pissed that she had to deal with Iran. She'd call up the Iranian Ambassador and tell him in no uncertain terms to pass the message on that if they so much as started the program she'd personally deliver an ass kicking to everyone involved and then start sanctions just to show how deadly serious she was. Of course, Mara would drop a few F bombs in there, which is why it's a good thing you can write."

Mara's voice came in over the speaker, "Bravo, dear, I would start with: What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

"Why the hell am I here if you had Mara on conference call?"

"I thought it was about time I took advantage of that Masters degree of yours." Sam replied.

"I'm your domestic policy advisor Dad, not international. You pay other people to deal with that crap."

"Yes but I paid for that degree..."

"Actually, I paid for that degree, Samuel but I see no harm in getting some use out of the money spent to educate her. Oxford was not cheap, young lady."

"I know that Mara and I appreciate the money you spent on my education but I'm no longer interested in International Relations. I'd rather use my Cordon Blue training. I'm good at domestic and it keeps me very busy. So can I go now? I was in the middle of something before Justin so rudely interrupted me. I'm sure you didn't give him permission to toss me over his shoulder if I refused."

"Actually I did Jenna. You may go but this will not be the last time you are called down here."

"Did I mention that I planned on joining the foundation after I got married? Jacob needs an assistant."

"Impervious, Drama Queen."

Jenna let out a huge huff, "Infurating, Sam!"

She picked up her legal pad and pen, drained her remaining coffee, gave Sam the evil eye then stormed out of the room.

"Well that went well." Sam replied sarcastically.

Mara chuckled, "Darling, I thought she'd snap your head off so it went better than expected. She'll be calling me to rant in a few. She's rusty Sam, she fell in love with domestic issues and you just yanked her on to the world's biggest stage without giving her more than a few minutes notice. If you really insist on getting her more involved I suggest you go to her like Jed did to you. Now do you want me to make the call..."

"No, I'll call him and use getting you involved only if I have to. Thanks, Beautiful I'll call you when my day is done."

"OK, talk to you later. I love you."

"I love you too." Sam disconnected Mara's line and turned to his advisors, "Thank you, I'll call the Ambassador from my office. I'd like you to continue monitoring the area."

"Yes Sir." Ten people responded in unison as they stood and watched the President leave the room.

"Oh can someone do something about getting Jenna's retina scan working? Thank you."

Jenna had stomped up the stairs and back to the communications bull pen. She stopped at Toby's open door and walked in, "I swear to God, if he ever pulls that shit on me again I'm quitting on the spot."

"Take a few deep breaths, sit down and tell me what has you in such a tizzy."

"I was just summoned down to the , forced in to listening to the world's most boring briefing and then asked what we should do about Iran. The idiot who I now consider my Dad tossed me under the bus and had Mara on speaker phone the entire time. I felt totally out of place and I'm mad at him."

"OK throwing you into the Situation Room was not one of Sam's brighter ideas but you do have two degrees in International Relations."

"I know but I'm no longer interested in them. I don't want to be the Prime Minister of Canada anymore. As much as I like politics, when this gig is over; or sooner depending on Mr. Bonehead, I do plan on going to work at the foundation."

Toby shrugged at Jenna, he wanted to tell her that she really should treat her father with more respect when they were in the White House but the President let her get away with calling him Sam most of the time and Dad when she was trying to talk him into something. "I hope you didn't call him that in the Situation Room, Jenna."

"No, I called him Sam and Dad. Are you finished with the speech?"

"Almost, I'll summon you when I'm done."

Jenna filled her coffee mug and went back to her office. Five minutes later there was a knock on her open door. She looked up and groaned when she saw Frank, her lead agent.

"Hi, Frank what's up?"

"I need you for about ten minutes, to reset your retina scan profile."

"Why? I'm never going down there again."

"President's orders, Jenna," Frank responded.

"I swear I'm going to quit..."

"Jenna, please just follow me so I can do my job."

"Fine." Jenna sighed and followed Frank.

Sam signed the three pieces of paper Ginger thrust at him when he returned to the Oval. Josh was waiting for him inside and asked how including Jenna went. Josh wasn't surprised to find out that it did not go very well. The teen that use to drive him crazy on Capitol Beat had carved out a spot for herself that she was unwilling to give up.

"Sam, you can't force her to do something she doesn't want to. She'll quit, then what are you going to do?"

"She won't quit."

"Yes, she will and she'll do it in spectacular fashion making it impossible for her to come back even if she changed her mind. Jenna is the poster girl for stubborn! She's worse than, Bu."

Sam laughed, "You haven't called Mara, Bu in ages."

"I still use it when I e-mail her. Don't be surprised if she takes off to the Bay House tomorrow and ignores you all weekend."

"With Jenna, the silent treatment is preferable to having her natter at me constantly. Now if I could only piss Mara off enough to ignore me on Saturday, I'd have a truly relaxing weekend."

"You are the only man I know who wants to piss off his wife. You are twisted dude."

"Well I married a very twisted woman with dictator tendencies," Sam chuckled.

"Did Donna tell you that we aren't coming up this weekend since next weekend is Matty's Birthday?"

"Yes, she did. You know you have a remarkable son, his request for donations to Make A Wish instead of gifts is admirable."

"That's my boy. Did you hear about the ice cream truck?"

"No."

"He asked, Mar if she could send some ice cream trucks into Congress Heights and Ivy City to give the kid's that live there a treat. He figured their parents couldn't afford four bucks for an ice cream very often. Mara took it one step further and bought twenty dollar gift cards from local supermarkets to give with each ice cream."

"You have a philanthropic son. I know he says he wants to teach now but don't be surprised if he goes in to social work. I wish Noah was more like Matty than me."

"He is a hard core political junkie."

"I know, Donna is not pleased that he got a triple dose of my DNA. He's power hungry, we thought maybe Mara could give him a little talk about wanting to serve your country versus wanting to be a puppet master."

"You do realize that you are asking a master puppeteer to do this?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"I know and Noah is bright enough to know just how much power Mara has. That's why we hoped she could be helpful. Donna sort of blackmailed her in to doing it. Something about scheduling her to attend a DAR tea if she didn't comply."

"That might have backfired, you know how much she loves High Tea."

"You know your wife; she heard DAR and stopped listening. Want me to stick around for the HUD meeting?"

"Nah, scare Brent for me though please. I want him in and out as quickly as possible, he drones on and on."

Josh laughed, "Yes Sir."

Josh left the Oval Office and smiled at Brent. "Hey Brent, just a little heads up: there is a situation and the President is between calls. You will have his attention for fifteen minutes if you are lucky so you better just give him the facts and leave your notes behind."

"I only have one copy."

"That's OK, I'm sure Ginger wouldn't mind photocopying them when you are finished."

"I'll make sure one of the girls get it done Joshua," Ginger replied, her look clearly saying I don't do photocopies you moron.

Josh took the long way back to his office and found Amanda sitting on the corner of her desk. She huffed when she saw him and pointed at her watch, "Good you're back, I'm going for lunch now: I'm starving."

"Where are you going?"

"To get a chicken cashew salad and a mixed berry smoothie."

"Oh, you are going to that healthy place, never mind I wanted some greasy fries." Josh sighed.

Amanda smirked at him, "If you are a good boy maybe I'll get you fries next week. See you in an hour."

Brent was in and out of the Oval in twenty minutes and Sam was informed via Ginger that Jenna had edited Toby's speech and had left the building until Monday. Toby was in with Sam going over the speech when the Iranian Ambassador got back to him and assured him that Iran was not going to trying to start up another nuclear weapons program. Sam announced that NATO special envoys would be checking the region and asked the Ambassador if they would be welcomed. The Ambassador gulped and assured Sam that he'd escort them around himself if that would be helpful. Sam grinned to himself as he told the Ambassador that an personal escort would not be needed.

"Mr. President, just out of curiosity what did Jenna advise you to do this morning?" Toby asked.

"Toby, it's just us in here would you drop the formalities! Jenna told me to play hard ball and scare the crap out of the Ambassador and get him to pass it along. She basically said to do what Mara would without using the F word."

"You had Mara on speaker right? Did you already have a plan of attack?"

"Yes."

"Was that plan the same as Mara's?"

"Yes, she was the one who truly trained me on how to deal with International Affairs."

"Did you need Mara, well Jenna to tell you what you already knew?"

"No."

"I'm starting to see why Jenna was so upset. Sam, I need her. She loves where she is and as her father don't you want her to be happy? She was livid and already has an exit strategy that she is willing to use if you keep forcing her to do something she doesn't want to. That's all I'm going to say, now back to this speech..."

"Josh said she'd quit too. I find it hard to believe."

"Trust me Mr. President, she will quit on the spot and if she goes I'll go. I'm getting too old to put up with shit on my own. Now back to the speech..."

Sam mumbled his thanks to Toby and turned his attention back to the speech he was due to deliver the following day. He'd have to corner Jenna at the Bay House and have a little chat with her.


	12. I Always Mean It

I know this has been a long time in the works, thanks for sticking with me. Let me know if you are still reading. The next chapter will be a flashback to Matty's party and lots of father daughter time with Jenna working with Sam and planning her wedding.

Thursday Night

"Jenna, do you know if Sam has bought me a birthday gift yet?" Matty asked as he picked up another slice of Sal's pizza.

"I don't know. Why?"

"Because I know exactly what I want from her and I think you are the only person who can get her to give me it."

"What would that be little bro?" Jenna asked as she finished her bottle of Dr. Pepper and stood up to get another. "You want more root beer?"

"Sure."

Matty had been staying with her while Sam and Mara were down in Mexico for a short State visit. They left Tuesday night and would be back some time Friday in time to go to the Bay House to celebrate his birthday. Jenna handed her brother another bottle of root beer and sat beside him on the floor. "So what do you want?"

"I want her to relax and stop trying to tempt me. I'm not sixteen, nor am I hormonally challenged like Sam. I like kissing her lips, neck and playing with her hair. I don't like how she makes me feel like I'm disappointing her just because I don't want to grope her. She's my best friend first, my girlfriend second and if she's not able to control herself she's not going to be my girlfriend anymore. I'm sure our friendship will suffer if not end because of it. If she really loves me she'll be willing to wait as long as it takes for me to be ready to take another step. I'm not talking about having sex with her, I'm talking about groping her when I'm much older."

Jenna affectionately rubbed his hair; "I'll go call her now."

"You've been very quiet this trip Mar, are you feeling OK?" Sam inquired as he danced with his wife.

"I'm fine."

"Fine? You've done the ladies who lunch and leave the politics to the men twice this week. You are my pod wife. Where is the real Mara?"

"Ha ha ha, there isn't anything I want or need from Mexico. I'm trying out being First Lady and I've got to admit I don't like it, too boring. Until they fire me, I'm always going to be the Canadian Ambassador not the First Lady. "

"They aren't going to fire you, you get too much done and you scare them. I'm just glad our dollars are at par."

"See I liked it better when your dollar was worth eighty five cents Canadian."

"You were so obnoxious with your texts and three word phone calls."

"Oh those were so much fun, I knew I was firing you up. Speaking of which, how long before we can flee and retire back to our hotel room? " Mara asked as she undid Sam's bowtie.

"Kiss me like you mean it, that should get a good message across to our host."

"I always mean it when I kiss you. Just like I mean it when I hit you," Mara chuckled.

After Mara engaged him in a long kiss, she rested her head on his shoulder as they continued to dance. "Did I tell you that I got everything I wanted from the President? We might actually be able to severely decimate the Mexican cartels."

"Good, I still don't quite understand why they aren't already gone. I think you need to do a sweep on the DEA, some of them have been there so long that I'm positive they are on the take."

"I already thought of that; Tuesday morning I'm calling in the director of the DEA and ordering him to switch officers with a two day turnaround. I've got a meeting with the CIA director and the FBI has been engaged in a four-month sting on certain DEA officers. I'm ready to clean house."

"Darling, do you know how proud I am of you? You're really standing on your own two feet, you don't need me as a crutch anymore."

"I may not need you as a crutch anymore but you are still my political weapon of choice. When you were at Oxford were you taking MI 5 courses on the side?"

"I could tell you but then I'd have to kill you." Mara replied with grin.

"Matty's right, you were a spy in your former life."

"Take me to your bedroom, Mr. President and I'll show you my special skills."

"Oh I've seen your skills, you must have been top of the class in Seduction 101."

"You know I'm top of the class at everything I do."

"Yet you remain so humble," Sam replied sarcastically.

"Are you going to tell the President we are leaving or shall I?"

"I'll do it, I still can't believe what you told the Prime Minister. He's your boss and you used the f word."

"So I told him I needed to leave because I had to f my husbands brains out. No biggie"

"Mara, if anyone had overheard you…."

"Nobody did and I think the world knows by now that we are a very frisky couple."

Sam led his wife off the dance floor and left her in her seat before sitting beside the Mexican President. They exchanged a few words, laughed and ten minutes later the President announced that he and his guests would be leaving. In the limo Sam leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Don't think that I haven't noticed that you are not wearing underwear."

"Mr. President are you admitting you ogled my ass tonight?"

"I ogled your entire body; as did every man in the room."

"The day you stop ogling me is the day I consider plastic surgery."

"You'll never need a scalpel. I also would never let you alter the body I love."

"But what if my boobs start to sag?"

"Mara you're boobs defy gravity; even after you had Matty they were still perky as hell. They are so good some people assume they have to be fake. Did you ever pass the pencil test?"

"No, I've always had natural push up bra boobs. No training bra for me, I went straight to a push up."

"They aren't going to sag; you'll die and they'll still be the Grand Tetons. Can't wait to get my hands on them."

Alexander, one of their regular Secret Service drivers rolled his eyes, grateful that they were just talking about sex and not having it in the back seat. He'd seen enough of Mara's breasts and rear end to last him a lifetime.

Noah Lyman was so engrossed in a biography about Henry Kissinger that he didn't hear the footsteps on the stairs. His mother stood at his door taking deep breaths to prevent her from killing her husband. She blamed Josh for turning her son in to a political animal. Donna tried her best to raise a well-rounded son but Noah was obsessed with politics. He didn't play any sports or have any other interests or hobbies. Donna had forced him to take swimming and skating lessons and Josh talked him in to playing baseball but that had only lasted one summer. When he asked about doing a two-week golf camp in August, Donna knew he only wanted to go because it would be a skill he could use later in life. A great deal of influence peddling still occurred on the golf course.

"Noah!" She growled from the door, "What did I say about summertime reading?"

"It's a biography mom, not a political recount of…." Noah wisely stopped talking as he saw his mother's face turn in to full smack down mode.

Donna snatched the book out of his hand and walked over to his bookcase and started pulling political books off the shelves and tossing them on the floor. "Go down to the basement and bring up one of the packs of bankers boxes, now!"

Noah came back to his room and found every single political book he owned lying haphazardly on the floor. Donna grabbed a pair of scissors from his desk and cut the shrink-wrap that was keeping the dozen folded boxes and lids together. Donna was an expert at putting them together and tossed two boxes at her son, "Start packing them away."

"Mom!"

"Noah, do as I say now. This is not up for discussion. Are there anymore in your closet?"

Noah freaked out, he didn't want his mom to find the box of Matty's old school books so he opened his closet and took a look. "Just a few US history books."

"Add them to the pile," Donna replied as she grabbed his Kindle and computer. "Call me when you are done."

Donna sat on her bed and started deleting every political book off his Kindle after she checked that they still existed on his computer. She planned on getting someone in the Secret Service to help her password protect the program after Matty's birthday. She was going to make Josh bring the books down to the basement when he got home from work. Donna locked the computer in the safe and then went back in to Noah's room and put his Kindle back. She watched him finish packing the boxes then pointed out the remaining books on his shelves. "That is the reading material you can select from. I suggest you start with the autographed Harry Potter books that Mara gave to you. I'm sure you haven't read them yet."

"Mom, this is censorship and as…."

"Noah this is not censorship, it's a dictatorship and I'm the dictator. What ever I say goes whether you like it or not and you make no comment. You brought this upon yourself."

"When do I get my books back?"

"Sometime in September. I highly suggest you don't try to get new books because if you do, I will confiscate them and you will never get all these books back. Have I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear," Noah groaned as he flopped down on his bed. While he was lying there he noticed his Kindle and grinned. He grabbed it and shortly thereafter tossed it on to the floor when he saw that all his political books had been deleted. He searched his room for a few minutes before asking where his laptop was. When Donna told him she had it and he'd get it back in a week or so he knew there was no way he was getting access to his books.

Noah called his Dad to warn him that his wife had gone psycho on him and suggested maybe he wanted to spend the night in the White House instead.

"Thanks for the heads up buddy but your mom already called me and told me not to be late for dinner. I'm afraid you are going to have to find yourself a hobby for the rest of the summer. I'll try to talk her in to golf camp in a week or so when she's calmed down. See you in forty minutes."

"See you dad."


	13. Tears and Cheese

Yesterday, when he had returned from going sailing with his Dad and a few agents Matty found her in a very tiny bikini bottom lying on her stomach with no top on. Sam quickly told his God- Daughter to discreetly put her top on. Samantha complied wishing that Mara were around to tell her it was OK. Today Sam decided she'd use one of the suits Jenna had given her.

Matty smiled as Samantha came out of the kitchen holding a pitcher of lemonade and a stack of plastic tumblers. She was wearing a simple black bathing suit with a silver circle to allow for a modest cut out on her hips. When she dropped a glass and bent over to pick it up he was thrilled to see no cleavage. After Jenna had spoken to Sam she started to take Matty's wishes more seriously. When Sam heard that he'd dump her and that he feared their friendship would never be the same she took his words to heart. The last thing on earth she wanted was to loose her best friend and soul mate.

"Lemonade?"

"I'll get it myself once I'm finished reading this chapter, thanks for the offer though."

"What are you reading?" Sam asked.

"War and Peace."

"I thought you read that a few years ago?"

"I did, I just felt like reading it again. Jenna is reading Vanity Fair and Mom is reading Les Miserables in French."

"Well I'm reading Cosmo."

"That does not surprise me. Although, I think you'd be better off reading Teen Vogue. How many of your crazy ideas about sex come from reading Cosmo? You are 16 not 26 Sam."

Sam looked at the glossy cover that boldly read 32 ways to a better orgasm and had to admit Matty had a point. "I'll make you a deal, I'll go throw this magazine in the recycling bin if you'll read to me instead."

"Go grab Romeo and Juliet from the library."

"How about Avalon High instead?"

"You know classics are not going to turn you in to a zombie."

"Matthew, you read what you like, I read what I like now do we have a deal?"

"Yes, bring out some of Jenna's cookies and I'll pour us both a glass of lemonade."

Matty set up the large umbrella and linked and locked two of the large lounge chairs together. Sam came back out with a tin of cookies and her book. After eating a few cookies and washing them down with lemonade, Matty picked up the book, lifted his right arm and let Sam cuddle into his body. He started reading and stopped an hour later when she was snoring. Matty was able to reach the cookies and had a few more before going back to his own book. Mara looked at the two of them both asleep a few hours later and took a picture.

Mara found her husband and daughter in the study looking at files. Jenna looked very bored and Sam frustrated. She ruffled Sam's hair and sat down in the leather armchair to her husband's right. "Looks like you can use a break," Mara suggested.

"Sam, why don't you get Mar to finish this with you? I'm too bored to care and I have actual wedding stuff to work on. When Jacob shows up tonight I don't want to have any work to do."

"Jenna," Sam sighed.

"How many times do I have to tell you Dad? I am not interested in Foreign Policy! I don't care if I'm good at it, I hate doing it and life is too short to do a job you hate."

"So I'm going to get the I threaten to quit speech again?"

"No I'm going to write my resignation letter tonight and hand it to you. I have the money from my parent's estate; Jacob has a good job where I'm sure I can find employment too. I don't need the pittance I get paid for working in the White House."

"OK time to go to neutral corners. Jenna are you really hating work that much?" Mara questioned.

"The only time I'm happy is when I get to do what I was hired to do: help Toby, write speeches and deal with communications crap. I've hated the last two months. I wake up dreading going to work but I can't take it anymore. I can't be worried about disappointing you anymore Dad. I love you but Mr. President you can take your job and shove it where the sun doesn't shine. I quit." Tears streamed down Jenna's cheeks before she fled the room and ran down to the dock.

"Holy Fuck that was real wasn't it?" Sam muttered.

"Yes, it was. I didn't know she was that miserable but she's been telling both of us for months that she wants to stick to domestic issues. Jacob has hiring powers now and I know he'll have no problem finding a job for her. She may not even want to work until after the wedding. You need to go down to find her and comfort her as her father. If you want her to stay on to do her original job I suggest you don't even mention work over the weekend."

"All the time she spent at school. All the money you spent to send her to McGill and Oxford…"

"All that time you spent studying law and what did you do with you life Sam? You can't blame her for changing her career path when you did it yourself. The money I spent on her education was nothing to me Sam. Notice she doesn't want to be Prime Minister anymore either? I think our career driven little girl will not work period the moment she has a child of her own. Now go find her."

"I need a drink first. I think we can both use a few minutes of alone time."

"I'm going to change and dive into the pool, see you later." Mara left Sam alone knowing that there wasn't anything more she could say.

Twenty minutes later, Sam came across Jenna's agents standing at the top of the dock. He told his own agents to join them and walked slowly down the dock stopping beside his daughter. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Can I join you?"

"It's your dock," Jenna replied without emotion.

Sam sat down and handed her a bottle of water, "Jenna, I'm sorry you've been so miserable the last little while. I want you to know that there will be a gaping hole in my heart not seeing you at work everyday. You are the only one who treats me like I'm some guy not the President. I also want you to know that it would be impossible for you to disappoint me. From the moment we first met, I've been in awe of you and you've had me wrapped around your little finger. I love you kiddo and I'm going to miss you."

"You are the most stubborn person I've ever met and that's saying something considering we both love Mara! I'm not resigning because you fired me the moment you changed my position. I'm glad you aren't disappointed in me but I'm very disappointed in you right now. I worked my ass off to get you elected and you rewarded me with a job I loved, that I kicked ass at and deserved. Then without regard to my feelings you forced another job on me because it made your life easier. Never mind that it made me miserable and that I had to stay behind hours after you left to go home. Now that you know I want out you don't even have the decency to tell me to forget about this foreign crap and go back to my real job. Sorry but I'm not only disappointed in you I'm pissed off too. Now kindly leave me alone."

"Jenna, of course you can keep your original job. I just didn't want you to think I was taking your resignation as a threat anymore. I wanted you to know I respected your decision to leave even though I don't want you too."

"Well for a communications guy you did not make that very clear."

"Are you staying or not?" Sam asked in utter frustration.

"Do you promise you are not going to call me into the Sit Room again?"

"Jenna, I will try my best to not count on having your voice in foreign matters but I am the President and if it means I need my best people on a particular issue then I'll call you in. Let's say it will be more like a bi weekly basis not daily."

"Aim for rare occurrence and you've got a deal."

"When necessary and welcome back. Still disappointed in me?"

"No but I'm still mad at you for knowing how much I hated it and you still kept calling me in."

"I can live with that. You better go work on that wedding stuff."

"Nah, it can wait until tomorrow. I'm no longer in the mood to do work."

"Well I have work to do so I'll see you at dinner."

"So how did it go?" Mara asked from the pool when she saw Sam.

"She's staying and I'm only going to pick her brain when necessary."

"Why did you mention work?"

"Because I did."

"I'm sure that went well."

"She's mad at me but I can live with that for a few days."

"Do you want my help?"

"No, I should be able to finish by dinner time. Where did Matty and Sam go?"

"Matty wanted cheese and crackers and his shadow followed him."

"They are cute together, a little mismatched but still cute."

"Sam is a typical teenage girl, Matty is our DNA he'd be mismatched with any girl."

"That's true. I think I'm going to say hello to them."

"Samuel don't you dare eat all the food!"

"You know me too well, woman."

"If our son comes out here complaining that you took half his platter…"

"I know I'm cut off for a week."

"Or longer and you can say good bye to your skinny dipping suggestion too."

Sam shook his head at his wife and rolled his eyes. He found Matty in the kitchen adding some pickled onions to his finished platter while Samantha was drinking a glass of orange juice.

"Hi Uncle Sam."

"Hi Sweetie, your orange juice looks good."

"I can pour you a glass."

"Thanks, Son that platter looks even better."

"Sam can you get a bread plate from the cupboard for me?" Matty asked.

"Sure."

Sam handed the plate over then filled a tall glass with orange juice and handed it to her Uncle. Matty put about a sixth of the platter on the plate for his Dad who knew better than to ask for more.

"Thanks both of you, I've got to get back to work."

"Working in the summer sucks," Matty commented.

"Now I know the real reason you want to teach," Samantha laughed.

"Ha funny, you know that's not why I want to be a teacher."

"Well it's sure not for the pay." Sam added.

"You should do something about that Dad."

"There are too many things I should do something about Matty. I'm going to need four terms to do everything I want to do."

"That's two terms too many," Samantha remarked.

"Thanks for those crack mathematical skills Sam."

Samantha and Matty both started laughing as Sam walked off to go back into his study.

They brought the cheese platter out to the pool and Matty put it at the edge of the pool. Mara swam over and dried her hands to help herself to some Swiss cheese cubes and old Cheddar slices with whole grain crackers.

When Jacob arrived a few hours later Jenna told him all about her resignation and was surprised when he told her she had nerve telling her boss to stick in where the sun doesn't shine. Jenna gave him a pointed look but he continued to tell her that he wouldn't give her a letter of recommendation if she worked for him and spoke like that. They argued for half an hour before Jacob finally convinced her that she needed to go apologize. She waited until after dinner and made it short and to the point. Sam wanted to grin from ear to ear but he managed to keep his poker face until she left the room.

"So did you get the wedding stuff you wanted me to look at done?" Jacob asked innocently as they sat on the boat watching the sunset.

"No, Sam was making me do crap and then I got all mad at him and I decided I was not going to do any more work period."

"Can I do it for you?"

"Do you really want to look up two readings, a gospel and create prayers of the Faithful?"

"No but it's not fair that you have to do all of it. Why don't we both do it tomorrow? I bet you Mara can help us out."

"She's the one that gave me a book that has several suggestions."

"When we are reading tonight I'll skim through the book and you can read Vanity Fair for what the twentieth time?"

"What can I say I love that book and you have yourself a deal."


End file.
